Volver Amar
by Yakumin
Summary: "La vida nos golpea... Desengaño y dolor... Sentimientos y tiempo perdidos... Podrá algún día un corazón destrozado volver a palpitar por amor... "
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí vengo con un nuevo proyecto.

Mi primer fic de Hey Arnold espero que sea de su agrado.

Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen.

Solo algunos que he inventado para ayudar en la trama.

Es ranking M porque tendrá lenguaje fuerte y más adelante lemón.

Géneros - Romance/Drama/Humor.

 **Blablablabla** \- diálogos.

 _" Blablablabla " -_ pensamientos.

 _{Blablablabla}_ \- recuerdos.

¶¶¶¶ - cambio de escena.

 **CAPÍTULO - 1**

Era un día como cualquier otro, aburrido, un poco nublado y extrañamente frío, bueno no era tan 'normal', aunque ya casi terminaba el año, así que si era casi 'normal', quizás y solo quizás, ella era la extraña.

Salió de darse un baño, buscó en su armario algo de ropa, de pronto se vio a si misma, frente a otro armario, en su casa, en Hillwood, que por mucho tiempo escondió su gran secreto, un altar, libros rosas, poemas, un chico con extraña cabeza, " _lo bueno que me deshice de ese estúpido altar,_ _aunque creo que exagere al quemar mis libros rosas, mis poemas... "_ \- miró su muñeca, suspiró tristemente y sacudió su cabeza, no era tiempo de ponerse mal.

Escogió una falda corta negra, blusa morada, botines negros con flores moradas tipo encaje, no eran muy comunes en la ciudad y eso le gustaba, ella no era una chica común. Después de todo, desde que cumplió doce había cambiado su guardarropa, por uno mas juvenil, había optado por el estilo gótico, mezclado con el típico de 'niña linda', en su escuela llamaba la atención de los chicos, aunque ellos no le interesaban, _" si él no hubiera actuado así ",_ suspiró cansada.

 **Ya helga, ya olvidalo de una puta vez** \- se regañó a si misma, se puso la ropa que había escogido, cepilló su cabello y lo dejó suelto, aún estaba húmedo, bajó a la cocina donde la esperaba su hermana.

 **Buenos días hermanita bebé ¿como éstas?** \- ella sonrió.

 **Buenos días Olga... Bien, contenta de que ya término la escuela** \- miró curiosa a su hermana - **¿Adonde iremos esta vez?**

 **Bueno... Pues...** -Olga la miró un momento sin saber que decirle.

 **¿Qué pasa?** \- vio a Olga curiosa.

 **Regresamos a casa mañana** \- Olga suspiró.

 **¿¡Qué!?... No... Eso no Olga** \- Helga se atragantó con su bebida.

 **Hay algo que debes saber y por eso vamos** \- su hermana bajó su mirada - **calma hermanita bebé todo estará bien ¿si?** -se acercó y abrazó a Helga.

 **Esta bien Olga** \- Helga suspiró - **pero después volveremos a viajar ¿Verdad?**

 **Eso dependera de ti querida -**

Después de esto Helga salió con su amiga y Olga se fue a su trabajo.

Helga había cambiado mucho, ya no era la misma bravucona, aunque a veces perdía el control, además su manía de poner apodos la conservaba, pero esto en vez de alejar a los chicos de sus escuelas los atraía. Tenía muy buenos amigos, se había alejado del todo de Hillwood, con sus padres apenas hablaba, no tenía amigos, nadie la extrañaba,su hermana le decía que el pasado era eso, algo que debía dejar atrás y así lo había hecho, dejó en el olvido su ciudad natal.

Había estudiado en Francia, Inglaterra, Italia y Alemania que es donde estaba ahora.

Le había costado acostumbrarse a los cambios, además tuvó que aprender los idiomas natales, pero eso había sido divertido para ella.

Ahora tenia dieciséis años, entraría a segundo de preparatoria, habia madurado, bueno un poco, en parte gracias a su hermana que era quien la había sacado de Hillwood y con quien viajaba siempre.

 **Hillwood** \- susurró suavemente.

 **¿Qué ocurre Hell?** \- preguntó la chica que la acompañaba.

 **Nada** \- la miró un momento.

 **¿Segura mounstro?** \- dijó riéndose la chica.

 **Si segura hielito** \- dijo la rubia para luego salir corriéndo - **si llego primero tu pagas.**

 **Eres una tramposa mounstro** \- gritó la chica corriéndo tras ella.

La rubia solo le sacó la lengua riéndo, mientras la otra chica la seguía molesta.

Ya tarde se despidió de su amiga, caminó a casa un poco triste, se iría de Alemania al día siguiente y no a cualquier lugar, a Hillwood. No quería regresar, es cierto que ya había superado su obsesión, con cierto chico cabezón, pero no quería ver a nadie, menos de esa ciudad, sus últimos días allí fueron un infierno, que la llevaron a casi morir de dolor literalmente. Y si quizá exageraba, pero perder para siempre al chico que has amado tanto tiempo, que tu mejor amiga te traicione y que todos se burlen por tus sentimientos, no es algo lindo.

Llegó a casa, se sentó a la mesa. Aún no podía creer, cómo había cambiado todo, desde el fatídico día, su hermana, sus padres, ahora la cuidaban más, aunque a sus padres solo los miraba en vacaciones, ya que ellos viajaban al lugar donde ellas estuvieran.

 **Olga ¿Que es lo que tengo que saber? Y ¿Por que regresar? ¿No me lo pueden decir por teléfono o venir ellos acá?** \- miró a su hermana que se puso nerviosa.

 **Lo mismo les dije, pero dijeron que era necesaria tu presencia** \- Olga bajó la mirada - **pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien...** \- sonrió y cambió de tema - **Había pensado ir a Italia o Australia... ¿Que te parece?**

 **Sería genial Olga, también me gustaría visitar Sur América** \- sonrió sinceramente.

Su hermana mayor río bajito - **lo pensare hermanita bebé, ahora ve a dormir, que mañana temprano nos vamos.**

 **Gracias por la comida, buenas noches Olga** \- se levantó de la mesa.

 **Buenas noches Helga** \- vio como la rubia subía a su habitación y suspiró _" espero que de verdad todo salga bien mañana en Hillwood hermanita bebé... No quiero verte sufrir más "_ \- subió a su habitación también esperando que el día siguiente no fuera un desastre con su regreso a casa, más que todo por la reacción de Helga.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Un chico moreno caminaba por un parque, acababa de recibir una noticia, no sabia si buena o mala, su prometida llegaba a la ciudad, por un lado quería verla, por otro, temía que siguiera igual que antes.

 **¿Habrá cambiado?** \- miró al cielo - **no se si aún quiera seguir con esto.**

Suspiró pesadamente recordando cuando había comenzado todo.

 _{ Esa mañana se levantó temprano, sus padres le comunicaron que había reunión, desde que su padre era socio de la empresa Pataki solía asistir a reuniones, no le gustaba mucho, siempre hablaban de negocios._

 _¿Estás listo hijo? - una mujer morena entró a su habitación._

 _Sí mamá, ya bajo - trató de sonreír._

 _Se que no quieres ir, pero es importante - salió dejándolo sólo._

 _¿Importante? ¿Para quien? - suspiró cansado y salió de la habitación._

 _Sus padres lo esperaban, sonrieron al verlo vestido para la ocasión, llevaba una camisa de vestir blanca, pantalones negros, zapatos de lustrar negros también, una corbata azul oscuro, y por ultimo un saco del color del pantalón._

 _Llegaron a la casa Pataki, la señora de la casa los recibió sonriendo, los llevó al comedor donde su esposo esperaba._

 _Bienvenidos Johanssen - se levantó y dio la mano a sus invitados._

 _Gracias Bob - Martín Johanssen sonrió._

 _Tomen asiento serviré la comida - la señora Pataki también sonreía._

 _Comieron alegremente, aunque él sentía que algo iba a pasar, y ese algo tenía que ver con él precisamente._

 _Bueno Martín creo que es hora ¿no? - el hombre miró al joven._

 _Sí, ya es hora - miró a su hijo y sonrió - Gerald tendrás el honor de desposar a una Pataki._

 _Así es - continuó Bob - Helga será tu esposa._

 _¿Qué? - dijo dudoso._

 _Sí hijo, la hija menor de los Pataki - su madre sonrió - ella es tu prometida desde este momento._

 _¿¡Qué!? - se levantó - ella ¿Lo sabe? ¿Esta de acuerdo?_

 _Pues no, ella no sabe nada - bob sonrió nervioso - pero aceptará._

 _Si usted lo dice - dudaba de la palabra del hombre._

 _Bueno mejor brindemos por esta gran noticia - Martín levantó su copa._

 _Después del brindis se quedaron un rato mas, los adultos hablando de sus cosas, él salió al patio trasero._

 _Comprometido - susurró suavemente - con Helga G. Pataki._

 _Temblaba al recordar a la chica, " El día que regrese ella, seré hombre muerto" }_

Ahora ella regresaba, y él solo rogaba al cielo seguir viviendo, desde ese día en que sellaron su futuro habían pasado tres años, en los cuales agradecía no ver a la rubia, que tal si seguía igual que antes, o si ahora era peor, no le quedaba de otra, tenía que esperarla, y que tuviera piedad de él.

Gracias por leer.

Espero sus reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo cap espero les guste.

Mi primer fic de Hey Arnold espero que sea de su agrado.

Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen.

Solo algunos que he inventado para ayudar en la trama.

Es ranking M porque tendrá lenguaje fuerte y más adelante lemón.

Géneros - Romance/Drama/Humor.

 **Blablablabla** \- lo que el personaje dice.

 _" Blablablabla " -_ pensamientos.

 _Blablablabla_ \- recuerdos.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ - cambio de escena.

 **CAPÍTULO - 2**

Por fin habían llegado, estaba harta de estar sentada en ese avión, el viaje había sido largo y tedioso, bajó las escaleras despacio, la verdad era que quería subir de nuevo y regresar a Alemania o quizá ir a otro país, pero no podía, tenía que estar ahí, pero se iría pronto eso se lo juraba.

 **¿Estás bien hermanita?** \- Olga vio la aflicción en el rostro de su hermana.

 **Si Olga, es solo que...** \- suspiró - **no te preocupes, puedo con esto.**

 **Ok, ¿Quieres tomar un taxi o prefieres caminar?** \- sonrió para darle confianza, conocía a Helga y estaba a punto de explotar.

 **Caminemos Olga... La verdad quiero ver que tanto ha cambiado todo** \- tomó su bolso y salió del aeropuerto.

 **Como tú digas hermanita** \- tomó su bolso y las maletas _"que bueno que tienen rodos"_

Ya afuera del aeropuerto buscaron un taxi para enviar ambas maletas, Helga nunca llevaba más de una, ya que decía no necesitaba tantas cosas, Olga había seguido su ejemplo al ver que en cada país al que iban compraban lo que les hiciera falta. Mandaron las maletas a casa, Olga caminó detrás de su hermana, sabía que Helga necesitaba su espacio, lo había aprendido poco a poco.

Helga miraba todo y los recuerdos llegaban como un torrente, sus días de infancia en esa ciudad, las risas de sus amigos _"ex amigos"_ , ya llevaban bastante caminando, se detuvo frente a un edificio *Preparatoria de Hillwood* se leía al frente, Olga se acercó.

 **Vaya que bonito lugar** \- el edificio era blanco, tenia tres pisos y muchas ventanas.

 **Es pequeño** \- dijo la rubia - **hasta la primaria de Francia es mas grande.**

 **Tienes razón** \- Olga la miró - **todas las escuelas en las que has estado son mucho mas grandes hermanita.**

 **Sabes Olga había pensado en donar una cantidad de dinero a la ciudad de Hillwood para que remodelen sus escuelas** \- miró a su hermana sonriendo - ¿ **tú estás de acuerdo?**

 **Oh Helga, eso sería maravilloso y no tienes que preguntarme, es tu dinero** \- Olga se acercó a ella - **por cierto ¿no tienes calor? Acá es mas caliente que en Alemania.**

 **Si, tienes razón** \- se quitó su gabardina - **mucho mejor.**

 **A ver damela yo la llevó hermanita** \- tomó la gabardina y la guardó en su bolso - **¿seguimos?**

 **Nunca entenderé como te caben tantas cosas en el bolso** \- dijó comenzando a caminar - **esa cosa parece mágica.**

 **Jajajajaja, que cosas dices hermanita** \- siguió a la rubia mas joven, Olga había aprendido también a ya no abrazar a Helga fuera de casa y tampoco la llamaba hermanita bebé, al principio se sintió mal, pero luego entendió que su hermana era reservada y tímida.

Continuaron su camino pasando por la secundaria que era otro edificio pequeño a los ojos de Helga, el calor iba aumentando pero la rubia no se sentía tan desesperada aún _"que bueno que escogí ropa fresca"_ , pasaron por una heladería y también al tocador.

Helga no notaba grandes cambios en su ciudad, que comparada a los lugares que había visitado se veía sencilla, Francia era glamorosa, Inglaterra era intelectual, Italia era demasiado calorosa para su gusto, Alemania era llena de vida aún cuando era fría. Iba tan concentrada que no se fijó que alguien venía justo a chocar con ella, escuchó el grito de su hermana pero fue demasiado tarde, espero el golpe en su trasero, pero nunca llegó, miró hacía arriba y se topó con unos ojos chocolates, se sonrojó alejándose un poco del chico, era alto un poco más que ella, moreno, cabello negro y risado, llevaba puestos unos tenis azules con franjas blancas, jeans negros, camisa roja y por último una chaqueta que podría ser de un equipo de fútbol o basketboll.

Gerald corría por la acera se le había hecho tarde para su salida con sus amigos, iba tan rápido que no se fijó que justo iba a chocar con una chica, escuchó un grito y antes de que ella callera de sentón la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacía él, cuándo miró esos ojos azules como el océano se perdió un momento en ellos, la chica se alejó sonrojada, la miró de pies a cabeza, su piel era blanca como la leche, su rostro mostraba unas mejillas rosadas al natural, labios carnosos, pintados con un suave brillo rosa, su cabello rubio desgrafilado, le daba un toque rebelde, unas mechas rosas y negras se entre veían en todo el cabello, iba vestida con un short gris, que le llegaba a medio muslo, este tenía unas cintas rojas a los lados de las caderas, una blusa de tirantes rosa con una calavera al frente, botines negros de tacón medio alto, era hermosa, muy hermosa.

 **¿Estás bien?** \- Olga llegó corriendo.

 **Si, estoy bien** \- miró al chico que la estaba viendo sonrojado - **¿Qué tanto me ves?**

 **¿eh? Ah... Yo... Bueno** \- estaba mas que rojo por haber sido descubierto - **lo siento... llevaba prisa y...**

 **Ya... Esta bien melenudo, respira** \- Helga río al ver al chico tan nervioso - **no quiero ser responsable de la muerte de tu cerebro.**

 **Hola Gerald** \- saludó la rubia mayor - **que casualidad encontrarte.**

 **Ho... Hola Olga** \- saludó el chico aún nervioso.

 **¿Nos acompañas? vamos a casa** \- ella empezó a caminar ya que la otra rubia iba adelantándose - **no quiero que me dejé atrás.**

 **Claro** \- caminó al lado de Olga pero se detuvo de pronto - **es... espe... espera Olga, no me que digas que...**

 **Sí, ella es Helga** \- sonrió la rubia señalando a su hermana - **¿verdad que esta hermosa?**

 **Sí... muy hermosa... no... yo... quiero decir... yo** \- Gerald estaba de nuevo sonrojado.

 **¡Te escuché Geraldo!** \- gritó la rubia que iba adelante - **ya respira hombre.**

Olga río al ver al muchacho nervioso y casi colapsándo, no le sorprendió la actitud de su hermana, Helga ya se había acostumbrado a causar este tipo de reacciones en los chicos, no por gusto sus mejores amigos eran chicos, uno francés y el otro italiano.

 **Olga... ella... ¿Lo sabe?** \- susurró Gerald.

 **No, aún no** \- miró a su hermana detenerse y apretar su muñeca izquierda provocando que unas gotas rojas cayeran al suelo - **Gerald no digas ni preguntes nada, ¿de acuerdo?**

El chico asintió algo asustado al ver la sangre que caía de la mano de la rubia, Olga se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda, la rubia apretó mas fuerte su muñeca.

 **Ya hermanita bebé** \- susurró Olga en su oído.

Se puso frente a su hermana, tomó la muñeca y la destapó con cuidado, la herida no se había abierto del todo, pero sangraba un poco, de su bolso saco una pequeña venda y la colocó sobre la herida cuando estuvo bien sujeta sacó otra pulsera de tela roja y la colocó encima de la venda.

 **Ya esta hermanita** \- le sonrió a la rubia que solo asintió - **sigamos, ya casi llegamos.**

La rubia dio una ultima mirada al lugar, era un pequeño edificio - *Escuela primaria 118 de Hillwood*, secó las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, los recuerdos llegaron a ella como una bomba, primero esos días en que todo era más o menos normal, luego las risas, las burlas, la humillación, suspiro pesadamente, emprendió de nuevo su camino, los otros dos chicos la seguían de cerca.

 **Olga, se que no tengo derecho pero ¿Qué le pasó a Helga? Su muñeca sangraba... eso lo causaron...** \- señaló el edificio.

 **Sí, Gerald** \- bajó la mirada - **nunca saques ese tema, ella, aún no olvida del todo.**

 **Esta bien** \- el chico miró a la rubia que caminaba al frente - **oye ¿tienen hambre? Las invito a una soda o algo más.**

 **Gracias Gerald, pero preguntale a ella** \- la chica río al ver al chico sonrojarse - **es bueno que practiques.**

 **Hey Helga -** se acercó a ella que se detuvo y lo miro - y **o me preguntaba si... bueno... te gustaría tomar una soda o comer algo ¿Que dices?**

 **Ummm pues no comemos nada desde hace horas... además casi golpeo a la idiota del avión...** \- miró a su hermana que asintió - **esta bien Geraldo.**

 **Genial, ven vamos** \- tomó la mano de la rubia - **ahora Slaunsen's es una cafetería.**

 **¿En serio?** \- se dejó llevar por el chico - **¿Aún esta frente al parque?**

 **Sí, ahí sigue** \- el chico la miró y luego bajó la vista a sus manos y la soltó - **ehhh, yo lo siento.**

 **Esta bien melenudo, ya no golpeo a todo el mundo** \- río un poco y se acercó a él susurrándole - **gracias, por tratar de distraerme.**

 **De nada** \- Gerald pasó de pálido a rojo por el acercamiento de la chica - **me alegra verte mejor.**

 **No lo arruines** \- caminó de nuevo dejándolo atrás.

Gerald la siguió sonriendo, mas atrás venía Olga divertida por la situación _"tal vez si funcione esto, tal vez mi hermanita bebé si lo acepte"_ entraron a la cafetería y comieron algo ligero, ya que Helga dijó que seguro con eso bastaría y no quería cosas de más, algo que sorprendió a Gerald, antes a la Pataki no le habría importado eso _"vaya que ha cambiado, pero sigue con su carácter y su humor algo bizarro"_ Helga lo molestaba con apodos y burlándose de su nerviosismo, pero es que ella era hermosa, no podía evitar sentirse intimidado.

 **Ya Geraldo, no es personal** \- decía la rubia riendo - **tampoco muerdo... bueno no mucho.**

 **Helga ya deja al pobre Gerald** \- su hermana reía al ver al chico rojo - **pobrecito, ya ni hablar puede.**

 **Lo siento** \- el chico avergonzado bajaba la mirada - **aún no me acostumbro.**

 **Calma melenudo, respira** \- Helga le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda - **solo bromeo ¿si?... bueno en parte.**

Gerald sonrió aliviado en parte, porque no quería que la chica lo matara cuando se enterara de todo y por otra parte le gustaba la nueva Helga _"solo espero poder con todo esto y salir vivo"_

Llegaron a su casa ya tarde, Helga se detuvo al frente de la casa que alguna vez compartió con sus padres, pero que hace años no pisaba, su hermana se dio cuenta de la sombra que cubría los ojos de la rubia, miró a Gerald pidiendo apoyo, el chico se acercó.

 **La pintamos el año pasado ¿Te gusta? Tu padre dijó que te gustaría** \- miraba la casa y luego a la rubia.

 **¿Pintamos?** \- lo miró de reojo.

 **Sí, yo ayude a tu padre** \- sonrió al recordar - **mamá y papá también ayudaron.**

 **Tu padre es socio de Bob ¿cierto?** \- aún sin mirarlo pregunto.

 **Si desde hace cuatro años** \- la miró un momento - **él se ganó la lotería, y quiso invertir, tu padre le ofreció una buena oportunidad.**

 **Me alegro por tu familia** \- le sonrió y miró al frente de nuevo - **ahora** **eres rival de la princesa Lloyd.**

 **Para nada** \- río por el apodo - **te extrañe... eh... no... lo que quiero decir...**

 **Yo, también Gerald... extrañe a Hillwood** \- lo miró y suspiró - **aunque algunos habitantes, más bien los olvide.**

Olga tocó la puerta y espero, su madre abrió y la abrazó, detrás venía su padre, que también la abrazó.

Helga miraba la escena algo pálida, no quería estar ahí, ver a sus padres le ocacionaba dolor, cuando ellos la vieron se acercaron despacio.

 **Pequeña... has crecido mucho** \- dijó su madre suavemente.

 **Es lógico Mirian** \- la miró seriamente - **el tiempo pasa.**

 **Si cierto... ha pasado bastante tiempo** \- algo dolida por la frialdad de la rubia.

 **Aja** \- rodó los ojos hacia su padre que no se acercaba.

 **Bob...** \- dijó sin sentimiento alguno.

 **Helga...** \- triste por la actitud de la chica.

 **Vaya, por fin sabes mi nombre ¿no Bob?** \- sonrió cruelmente - **¿Y estaré afuera hasta que sus cerebros funcionen? Moriré esperándolo** \- agregó acidamente.

 **Claro que no hermanita, ven** \- Olga la tomó de la mano y la llevó adentro.

 **Gerald ¿vas a entrar?** \- dijo Mirian notando al muchacho que estaba sorprendido por el cambio en la rubia.

 **No sé si sea conveniente...** \- el chico miró a Bob - **¿se lo dirán ya?**

 **Si, entre mas pronto mejor** \- dijó el hombre entrando a la casa - **ven, entra hijo.**

Gerald entró sin muchas ganas, al pie de las escaleras estaban dos maletas, una gris y la otra negra con el frente fucsia donde estaba dibujada una calavera, sonrio, supo de inmediato que era la de Helga.

La chica rubia estaba parada junto a la ventana, Olga estaba en la cocina con su madre, se escuchaban algunos susurros, Bob sentado en un sillón, el silencio era incomodo, Gerald se sentía fuera de lugar.

 **Me vas a decir ya porque me hiciste regresar** \- la chica miró a su padre molesta - **o piensas seguir con el absurdo circo.**

 **No me hables así señorita** \- Bob la miró con el ceño fruncido - **recuerda con quien estas hablando.**

 **Oh si lo siento... con el gran Bob ¿no?** \- ironizó la chica - **dime de una puta vez o me largó.**

 **Helga!** \- dijó su madre que entraba con su hermana que la miraba preocupada - **esa no es manera de hablarle a tu padre.**

 **¡No estoy de humor!... pueden jugar a la familia feliz después ¿no crees Olga?** \- ignoró a su madre - **¡hablen ya!**

 **Sí Helga, pero calmate por favor** \- Olga se acercó y tomó sus manos - **tranquila ¿si?**

 **Es que Olga me hacen volver...** \- bajó su mirada - **al infierno que quería olvidar.**

 **Lo sé, pero pronto terminará** \- miró a sus padres preocupada, luego miró al moreno que estaba sorprendido le sonrió amable - **papá... mamá es hora, por favor no hagan enojar a Helga.**

 **Estas comprometida con Gerald Martín Johanssen** \- dijó su padre sin detenerse - **y antes de que digas nada, no se puede romper el compromiso.**

Helga explotó en furia desmedida se acercó a su padre y lo miró desafiante, Mirian temblaba, Gerald no miraba a nadie y Olga preocupada se acercó a Helga pero esta la miro y ella se alejó.

 **¿Quien decidió eso? No se puede romper ¿Por que?** \- señaló a su padre con un dedo - **¡Tu! No me ordenas nada... para mi no eres nadie... ahora resulta que me voy a casar con... espera... dijiste...**

 **Gerald Martín Johanssen** \- repitió su padre miró al chico - **él esta de acuerdo, ¿verdad?**

 **¿Tú?** \- lo miró despectivamente - **eres un... con razón tanta amabilidad.**

 **No, espera Helga...** \- él bajó su mirada - **lo de antes, bueno, solo lo hice para ayudar.**

 **Si claro, ayudemos a la idiota de Helga... no te creo... y tú** \- miró a su padre molesta - **antes de decidir mi vida, podrías, aunque sea tratar...** \- bajó su mirada - **pero que digo, solo te importa tu estúpida empresa...**

 **Helga...** \- susurro su padre bajando la mirada - **aunque no lo creas, siempre he estado pendiente de ti.**

 **Claro, solo es culpa Bob** \- tomó su muñeca con fuerza - **no hubiera sido mejor, que yo, pues.**

 **No digas eso hija** \- su madre lloró - **te amamos Helga.**

 **Ya, hicieron un buen trabajo Mirian** \- fríamente miraba a sus padres, nunca había reclamado, pero, _"ya es tiempo ¿no?"_ una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

 **No podría soportarlo hija** \- Bob abrazó a su esposa - **verte, de nuevo, así...**

 **Deja el drama Bob -** su padre la miraba sorprendido.

Helga se sentó en el sillón, estaba pálida, temblaba, su furia se había ido por donde había llegado, Olga sabia de las crisis nerviosas de su pequeña hermana, se acercó con una taza de te, Helga lo bebió despacio y luego miró al moreno, este se sorprendió por el cambio, Olga ya le había hablado sobre esto pero verlo en persona era " tenebroso"

 **Helga yo... estoy de acuerdo... la verdad no sabia como eras ahora... tus padres me contaban que viajabas mucho y que tal vez nunca vendrías** \- el chico la miro y sonrió - **pero eso no me importaba... realmente quería conocerte... es decir conocerte de nuevo... has cambiado mucho pero también todos en la ciudad hemos cambiado... si no quieres aceptar esta bien yo nunca dejaría te obligarán a nada conmigo.**

 **Ya, lo pensare** \- la rubia salio de ahí y subió a su habitación sin despedirse de nadie.

 **Dejenla sola por ahora** \- Olga sonrió - **ella no dijo que no.**

 **Tú la conoces mejor que nadie hija** \- dijo Mirian bajando la mirada.

 **Yo, ya sentía que me golpeaba** \- susurró Bob dejándose caer en el sillón.

 **Lo iba a hacer papá** \- Olga río por la cara que pusieron todos - **se detuvo porque en el fondo te quiere, solo denle tiempo.**

 **Ha cambiado tanto -** Mirian se sentía terrible **\- nosotros, tenemos la culpa.**

 **Tienes razón mamá -** todos la miraron sorprendidos **\- somos su familia... pero siempre estuvo sola.**

Bob se quedó callado, se arrepentía de todo lo que había pasado, su niña, su pequeña, había sufrido tanto, se desmonoronaba frente a ellos, pero nunca se fijaron, siempre metidos en sus asuntos, pero eso cambio, no se perdonaba que las cosas llegaran a ese extremo, ver a su pequeña, desangrada, muriendo, que le dijeran que ella no quería vivir, había sido como una bofetada, por eso desde ese momento, juro que jamas dejaría que su pequeña pasara por algo así de nuevo, aunque tuviera que dar su vida.

Gerald se despidió de la familia Pataki _"lo que dije era en serio Helga"_ \- suspiro mirando a la ventana de la chica, " _quiero conocerte",_ desde que Gerald supo del compromiso, quiso conocer a la rubia, esperaba a la misma chica bravucona, pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó, Helga era realmente hermosa, quizá siempre lo fue, pero lo escondía muy bien - suspiró de nuevo - **esto no será fácil, pero, quizá valdría la pena.**

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Helga miraba la puerta de su habitación, estaba pintada de rosa claro y en letras negras, grandes y góticas se leía *Helga*, sonrió, seguro su hermana dió la idea, pero de eso a entrar, suspiró, más de cinco años sin estar ahí, tomó el picaporte, sintió que quemaba su mano, lo soltó, lágrimas caían ya, la ultima vez ahí fue... ese día, no volvió, del hospital salió hacía Francia, suspiró pesadamente, _"mounstro, tu eres fuerte, si la vida te golpea, solo devuelve el golpe"_ eso decía siempre Ilse, sonrió ante el recuerdo de su mejor amiga. Entró, todo estaba diferente, la habían pintado de un grisáceo claro, le gustó, su cama también era más grande, había un escritorio con una computadora de última generación, una silla frente a este, un librero vacío, un sofá negro, miró hacía el fondo, otra puerta, ahora blanca _"el baño seguro"_ , por ultimo, el lugar que no quería ver. Un armario pintado del rosa más claro que había visto, casi se miraba blanco, se acercó despacio y dejó de respirar.

Al final no pudo abrirlo, se tiró en el sofá, _"gerald, ¿lo aceptaré?"_ , sonrió maliciosa, otra cosa que había aprendido de uno de sus amigos, busca el beneficio a todo, _"usalo, eres hermosa, solo debes usarlo a tu favor"_ palabras de Andrée, su mejor amigo, tenía que hablar pronto con él y con Ilse, eran los mejores en esos casos, " _Gerald, es guapo, podría ayudarme a olvidar del todo"_ sonrió de nuevo _"pero solo eso, nada más... nunca más",_ la silueta de un cabezón apareció.

 **Venganza** \- susurró, caminó a su ventana y vio hacía abajo, el moreno salía de la casa, - **lo siento Gerald, pero no sera fácil... para ti claro** \- sonrió burlona y se apartó de la ventana, el chico miraba hacia arriba.

 _"Pobre"_ se tiró en su cama boca abajo, estuvo un rato así, se giró y río maliciosa _"sera divertido...para mi"_ y con eso decidió que era mejor dormir, ya mañana haría saber su decisión, más Helga no sabía que la vida no era solo de planearla y ya, está siempre te sorprendía.

Muchas gracias a los que han dejado reviews, aunque son pocos espero que pronto lleguen más.

Como ven Helga ha cambiado, pero no tanto.

¿Qué pasara con el pobre Gerald?

Pronto subiré más ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí les dejo el tercer cap espero les guste.

Mi primer fic de Hey Arnold espero que sea de su agrado.

Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen.

Solo algunos que he inventado para ayudar en la trama.

Es ranking M porque tendrá lenguaje fuerte y más adelante lemón.

Géneros - Romance/Drama/Humor.

\- Blablablabla - diálogos

 _" Blablablabla " -_ pensamientos.

 _[ Blablablabla ]_ \- recuerdos.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ - cambio de escena.

CAPÍTULO 3.

Amanecía un nuevo día en Hillwood, los negocios locales abrían sus puertas, personas pasaban por las aceras corriendo, algunas haciendo ejercicio matutino, otras a su lugar de trabajo.

Una rubia abría sus ojos con pesar, miró el reloj sobre la mesita de noche, _"las 6:30, creo que me esta_ _afectando_ _el cambio de horario"_ , despacio salió de la cama, se aseó un poco, tocó su estómago que hacía ruidos.

Tengo hambre - salió de su habitación y bajó a la cocina - por culpa de Bob no cené.

Buscó algo de comer, sacó una caja de jugo, se sirvió un poco en un vaso, como no alcanzaba la alacena de arriba, acercó una silla, pero ésta resbaló provocando que cayera, esperó el golpe, pero de nuevo no llegó, abrió los ojos asustada y ahí estaban de nuevo, los ojos chocolate de Gerald.

Ge... Ger... Gerald - susurró sonrojada.

Hola - el chico la dejó parada cerca de él, le gustaba ver a Helga nerviosa.

Hola - dijo ella notando la sonrisa burlona de él _" Gerald, Gerald, Gerald, no sabes con quién te metes"_ se acercó y besó la mejilla del chico muy cerca de los labios.

¿Qué... Qué haces? - dijo muy nervioso y rojo mirando a la chica.

Saludo a mi 'prometido' - ella se alejó con una sonrisa de victoria - ¿Acaso no puedo?

¿Eh? Bu...e...no...yo - el chico no podía creer lo que pasaba.

Ella río burlona y bebió un poco de jugó, echó su cabello hacia atrás coquetamente, miró al chico frente a ella, él la miraba boquiabierto y no era para menos, Helga estaba solo vestida con un pequeño camisón de seda rosa claro, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, no era transparente _"gracias a Dios"_ pero las hormonas del chico hacían su trabajo y eso no ayudaba mucho.

¿Te gusta lo que ves melenudo? - dijó acercándose, provocando que el chico retrocediera -

¿Eh? No... Si... No... Quie...ro... decir - el chico ya sudaba a mares.

Helga! No es correcto andar vestida así en casa - su madre llegó a cubrirla con una bata.

Helga la miró molesta, tomó de la mano a Gerald y subió con él a su habitación - ustedes me impusieron este compromiso, yo sólo cumplo - agrego ironía a su comentario.

Ya en la habitación de la chica Gerald no sabía como actuar recordó las palabras de Olga _" deja que ella tome la iniciativa, no la provoques y nunca preguntes porque actúa de la forma en que lo hace"_ así que se quedó parado al lado puerta esperando que la chica dijera algo.

Lo siento - dijo ella sentada en la cama - por lo que dije del compromiso, no por lo de antes.

No te preocupes - él mantenía su vista abajo - ayer te dije lo que pensaba.

Si sobre eso pues... - ella desvío la mirada - Gerald yo no soy como todas las chicas bobas con las que has salido.

Yo... No he salido con chicas - la miró un momento - desde que supe del compromiso.

¿En serio? - ella lo miró asombrada, sus miradas se cruzaron provocando sonrojo en ambos - ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Dos años - él la miraba fijamente - y, Helga, en serio no tienes que 'cumplirme'.

Era broma melenudo - ella se levantó y se acercó a el - ¿Estás seguro que no te molesta como soy?

Y ¿Cómo eres? porque no eres como te recordaba, quiero decir gruñona, antipática, abusona - él guardo silencio al ver la mirada asesina que le lanzaba ella - lo siento.

Está bien aceptó que así era - caminó hasta su armario y la tristeza la invadió - yo... yo...

No pudo seguir hablando los recuerdos llegaban a ella sin detenerse...

 _[ T_ _omó el pedazo de relicario, lo puso en su muñeca izquierda y cortó lo más profundo que pudo - ya... el dolor se ira - escuchó pasos llegar a su cuarto - " que no me encuentren" la puerta del armario se abrió y se escuchó un grito - ¡hermanita bebé! ¿¡Qué has hecho!? - sintió que la levantaban " no, por favor dejame aquí estúpida Olga" - ¡Helga!, ¡Reacciona! ... ¡Helga! - no supo más, cuándo despertó escuchó los gritos de su hermana, reclamando a sus padres el descuido hacia_ _ella ]_

Gerald la miró preocupado, ella estaba pálida, gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, de pronto pateó la puerta del armario, los ojos de la rubia estaban mas oscuros, llenos de furia, no sabía que hacer, pero cuándo ella se tomó la muñeca izquierda y la apretó con saña, se acercó y la detuvo, la abrazó fuertemente, ella luchó por zafarse pero él no aflojó el agarre, poco a poco ella se tranquilizó.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? - sollozaba en sus brazos.

Ya paso linda - acariciaba su cabello - no valen la pena.

Ella siguió llorando un rato, él sólo la consoló como pudo, no sabía que había pasado realmente, si recordaba la escuela...

 _[_ _Rhonda y compañía rodeaban a una rubia - ya no te tenemos miedo 'poetiza patética' - río burlonamente - oh Arnold te amo mi ángel de cabellos dorados - todos rieron de lo que decía la pelinegra - eres tan poca cosa, mira ahi viene tu mejor amiga - Rhonda señalo a la oriental que sólo sonrio - te equivocas Rhonda, yo, ya no siento nada por 'ella' - despectivamente se giró mirándola - vaya Helga, te has quedado sola - la rubia salió corriendo y se perdió entre la gente - si veté ! Y no vuelvas ! - y así continuaron hostigando a la rubia hasta que salieron de_ _clases ]_

Helga se separó un poco del chico, lo miró un poco sonrojada por la cercanía de él _"nunca me había fijado que Gerald tiene lindos ojos"_ , él la miraba sonriendo _" tiene lindos labios también, ¿Cómo besara?, ¿Pero qué diablos digo?" -_ sin realmente planearlo se acercaba a los labios de chico.

 _" Helga es hermosa, ¿Porqué nunca me fije en ella? "_ Gerald estaba atrapado en la mirada azulada _" sus labios se ven tan apetecibles, ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?"_ el moreno se sentía atraído por aquella pequeña boca rosa de labios carnosos.

Poco a poco se acercaban sus rostros, estaban a centímetros de sus bocas, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, se alejaron rápidamente completamente rojos, la rubia respiraba rápido _" estuve a punto de besarlo ¿Qué pasa conmigo?"_ \- tocó su pecho, donde su corazón latía desbocadamente _" esto no debe volver a pasar "_

Gerald no estaba diferente, _" Casi la beso, ¡Casi beso a Helga G. Pataki! Esto no puede estar pasandome a mí"_ se pasó una mano por el pelo, trató de calmarse, caminó a la puerta.

Lo siento - miró a la chica un momento - Helga, yo...

Gerald, yo he decidido aceptar el compromiso - bajó la mirada -

¿En serio? - se giró para verla - no te sientas obligada.

No me siento de esa manera - lo miró y sonrió -

Él no sabia porque, pero esa sonrisa le erizó la piel, tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

Lo vio salir de su habitación, _" Oh Gerald, esto sera divertido"_ , caminó a su cama y se sentó, _" Debo controlarme más "_

Guardó de nuevo todo en su maleta y bajó a la sala, ahí estaba su padre, su madre, su hermana y... Gerald.

Buenos días hermanita - su hermana la abrazó - aún no estás lista por lo que veo.

¿eh? ¿Lista para que Olga? - miró a su hermana sin entender.

Toma, son tus boletos - su padre le acercó unos papeles, ella los tomó de mala gana.

¿España? ¿Que es esto? - miró a su padre molesta.

Es un regalo de tu padre linda - dijo Mirian alegre - Helga ¿Podriamos hablar un momento?

Claro - subió con su madre a su habitación - ¿Que quieres Mirian?

Helga se que no he sido una buena madre y que por mucho tiempo estuviste sola - tomó las manos de la rubia - perdoname mi amor.

Ma...má - Helga sentía un gran dolor en su pecho - yo...

Solo dejarme acercarme por favor hija, dejarme ser tu madre - Mirian la abrazó llorando - por favor.

Claro que si mamá - Helga también lloro y abrazó a su madre - no tengo nada que perdonarte.

Oh Helga... mi niña... mi bebé - Mirian lloraba abrazando a su hija - eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera mi amor.

Gracias mamá - Helga acarició el cabello de su madre - mamá puedo preguntarte algo.

Claro hija lo que quieras - Mirian limpió sus ojos y miró a su hija.

¿Por qué? El compromiso - la rubia bajó la mirada pero su madre la hizo verla.

Por esto... tus ojos - Mirian vio como su hija negaba - si, hija la tristeza en tus ojos aún sigue ahí, como cuando te fuiste.

Pero yo... - Helga miró a su madre que asentía y suspiró.

Date una oportunidad hija... conocelo, él es un buen chico - Mirian besó la frente de su hija - debes volver a amar amor.

¿Volver amar? - su madre asintió sonriendo - lo puedo intentar.

Es un buen comienzo - la tomó de la mano - para sanar tu corazón.

Bajaron a la sala y Helga aceptó el regalo de su padre, Gerald partió con ella a España, el viaje según sus padres era para que se conocieran mejor, sin el peso de recordar a cada momento, Helga esperaba que todo saliera bien y no terminar peor que antes.

Bueno acá esta el tercer cap espero sea de su agrado.

Las cosas se ponen más interesantes entre Helga y Gerald.

Ahora respondo reviews :

MacaG26 : hola gracias por tu comentario espero te guste la continuación.

Serenitymoon20 : gracias por leer mi fic espero te guste la continuación, tome en cuenta tu consejo gracias.

Marymorante : gracias linda espero te guste la continuación.

Alejandra984 : gracias por leer espero te guste.

Si hay alguien escondido por ahí leyendo deje review porfis


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aquí les dejo otro cap espero les guste.

Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen.

Solo algunos que he inventado para ayudar en la trama.

Es ranking M porque tendrá lenguaje fuerte y más adelante lemón.

Géneros - Romance/Drama/Humor.

\- Blablablabla - diálogos

 _" Blablablabla " -_ pensamientos.

 _[ Blablablabla ]_ \- recuerdos.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ - cambio de escena.

España era muy bonito, Helga que ya estaba acostumbrada a lugares así, se sorprendió al ver la casa que su padre les había alquilado, era veraniega, tenía un lindo jardín en la parte de atrás, con árboles frondosos, estaba ubicada en un barrio tranquilo, había un parque cerca y un supermercado también, en fin muy bonito lugar. Se instalaron en silencio, desde su salida de Hillwood, no habían cruzado palabras, Helga no sabía que demonios haría, según su padre el viaje duraría al menos tres meses, pero que harían esos meses, ella no podía, no, no sabia, como manejar la situación.

Ya tenían dos semanas ahí y casi no se miraban, ella salía a caminar en las tardes y Gerald quien sabe que hacía, cruzaban palabras por cortesía en las comidas y nada más. En ese tiempo se había dado cuenta de algo, le gustaba, sí, le gustaba el idiota moreno, pero admitirlo en voz alta, no, eso no pasaría, no era tan tonta, que tal si se burlaba de ella, la gran Helga G. Pataki, admitiendo que le gusta un idiota.

Eres un idiota Gerald - susurró tirada en el pasto.

Gracias, no lo sabía - Gerald estaba parado junto a un árbol.

De nada melenudo - cerró sus ojos sintiéndo el viento.

No era en serio Pataki - la miró molesto.

¿Crees que me importa ?- ella se levantó y caminó hacia él.

No, ya se que no te importa - él miró hacía el cielo - la verdad no sé que hago aquí.

¿Por qué no sales? - ella se detuvo y bajó la mirada - deberías conquistar una española.

No me interesa - él la miró de nuevo - ¿Por qué aceptaste venir? o mejor dicho ¿Por qué venir conmigo?

No de nuevo Geraldo - ella lo miró desafiante - ya te dije, quería irme.

Sí, ya lo sé - él también la miró desafiante - pero, ¿Para que venir conmigo?, si parece que te estorbo... Estarías mejor sin mi.

No lo niego - ella sonrió - sería mejor sola pe...

Él no la dejo terminar, pasó a su lado, siempre era lo mismo, ella siempre haciéndole ver que estorbaba ahí, _"¿P_ _ara que venir_ _?_ _,_ _¿P_ _ara hacerme sentir_ _así?,_ _mierda, ¿Por_ _qué me_ _afecta?"_

Pues, regresaré a Hillwood este fin de semana - se detuvo en la puerta - así disfrutas tu viaje sola.

No... Espera Gerald - caminó hasta él - lo siento ¿si?

¿Para que quedarme Helga? - el trato de seguir, pero ella tomó su mano.

Acepte venir para... - desvío su mirada.

¿Para? – la miró expectante.

Yo...- suspiró pesadamente – no, no te vayas.

Gerald la miró un momento, sabía que seria difícil, pero se estaba ahogando en esa situación y ni sabía porque se sentía tan mal.

Iré al supermercado - se soltó del agarre de ella.

Salió de ahí rápidamente, no entendía que le pasaba, y eso lo molestaba, más que no saber que le pasaba a la chica, miró el cielo que empezaba a tornarse oscuro anunciando lluvia, más no le importó y caminó por las calles algo vacías hacía el supermercado.

Helga entró a la casa, se preparó un té, encendió la televisión, y se dejó caer en el sillón, no podía creer lo que pasaba, había dicho que lo intentaría, bueno le prometió a su madre intentar conocer a Gerald, pero cada vez que el chico se acercaba, ella lo alejaba - suspiró frustrada – _"Puedo llegar a quererlo,_ _no, no,_ _no..._ _si,_ _si,_ _puedes,_ _no,_ _no puedo,_ _que si_ _puedes",_ un trueno la sacó de su debate interno, se acercó a la ventana y miró el cielo, nubes negras, desvío su mirada al lado de la puerta, donde ponían los paraguas, ahí estaba uno negro.

Excelente Gerald - miró de nuevo el cielo y suspiró - que se moje por idiota.

Dejó la taza en el lavabo de la cocina, miró de nuevo por la ventana, primero el cielo, luego a la calle _"T_ _al vez pueda llevárselo y regresar antes que_ _llueva"_ \- suspiró pesadamente - _"M_ _ierda Helga,_ _sólo_ _llevale el puto_ _paraguas"_

Tomó sus llaves, el paraguas y salió corriéndo rumbo al supermercado, no estaba tan lejos, ni tan cerca, pero claro la naturaleza no estaba de acuerdo con ella, a medio camino se derrumbó el cielo, maldijo por lo bajo, ni siquiera se puso un suéter o algo encima, todo por evitar que el moreno se mojara, y a ella que le importaba que se mojara, estaba molesta, con él por idiota, por gustarle, por ser él, con ella, por ser débil, por dejar que le gusté él, con el tiempo, por tener los cojones de arruinarle el día, le gustaba la lluvia, pero no cuando se trataba de él, y ahí iba de nuevo pensándo en él.

¡Mierda! Gerald ¿Por qué tenías que ser lindo? - suspiró de nuevo ya toda mojada.

Ya no pudo pensar más, porque chocó con alguien _"La_ _historia de mi_ _vida"_ cayó al suelo, y peor, alguien cayó sobre ella, levantó la vista, _"N_ _o de_ _nuevo",_ unos ojos chocolate la miraban sorprendidos.

¿Helga? - no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí, en medio de la lluvia.

No, la reina Isabel - lo miró molesta.

¿Que haces en medio de la lluvia? – aún asombrado.

Daba un paseo ¿no ves? - contestó con sarcasmo.

Como digas... - rodó los ojos.

Y piensas levantarte o nos quedamos disfrutando de la lluvia - de nuevo sarcasmo.

Ya Pataki - se levantó y le tendió la mano, pero al intentar levantarla resbaló y cayó de nuevo sobre ella.

Helga estaba llegándo al límite, mojada, enojada, confundida, sintiéndo calidez, _"¿_ _Qué? ¿Calidez?_ _"_ levantó la vista y se maldijo por hacerlo, esa mirada chocolate estaba ahí, esa sonrisa dulce y tierna estaba ahí, esos labios _"_ _¿Qué? ¿Esos labios?_ _"_ miró a Gerald que la miraba confundido, por las caras que hacia ella _"H_ _a de creer que estoy_ _loca"_ , él se acercó un poco más, un poco más, hasta que unió sus labios a los de ella, sorprendida no supo como reaccionar, _"M_ _e esta besándo, Gerald me esta besa_ _n_ _do, ¿Qué?, ¡Gerald me esta besándo!_ " unos segundos después, correspondió el beso.

No pudo evitarlo, tenerla así tan cerca, lo confundió, los gestos que hacía eran graciosos, pero cuando se detuvo en esos labios, _"T_ _an apetecibles, ¿_ _C_ _ómo será besarlos?"_ se fue acercándo, un poco más, _"S_ _olo un roce"_ , más cerca, unió sus labios a los de la rubia, primero no correspondió, pero luego, _"L_ _a estoy besándo, ¿Qué?, ¡Estoy besándo a Helga!",_ ella correspondió el beso, _"E_ _spero salir vivo"_ , se besaron despacio, sin prisas, saboreándo los labios del otro, bajo la lluvia, él sobre ella, el tiempo se detuvo, hasta que, un rayo cayó, se separaron asustados, sus respiraciones aceleradas, se miraron sonrojados, él se levantó, la ayudo a levantarse, la tomó de la mano y corrieron a casa, un paraguas quedó en el suelo, como único testigo de aquel beso entre los prometidos.

Entraron a la casa cansados y mojados, tomados de la mano, Helga al darse cuenta soltó la mano de Gerald y corrió a su habitación, él se quedo un rato sin comprender, hasta que recordó, _"B_ _ese a Helga, oh por Dios ¡Bese a Helga! , soy hombre_ _muerto"_ \- suspiró cansado -dejó las bolsas con los comprados sobre el desayunador, se encerró en su habitación, se cambio y se tiró en su cama.

Helga no podía respirar bien _" Gerald me beso "_ \- tocó sus labios - _"Y_ _le correspondí, no, no, esto no puede pasarme a_ _mi",_ fue al baño, se quitó la ropa mojada, _"T_ _omare una ducha, debo despejar mi mente, no cre_ _o_ _me haga daño "_ , estuvo un buen rato bajo el agua fría, hasta que sintió mucho frío, se secó con una toalla, se puso una camisa sin mangas, que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, salió hacía la cocina, necesitaba un té, puso agua a calentar, pero cuando giró para buscar la bolsita de té se mareo.

Mierda, ¿Qué me pasa? - se tambaleó un poco y trató de sostenerse de el desayunador, las bolsas que Gerald dejó ahí cayeron al suelo, provocándo ruido.

Gerald estaba acostado en su cama, escuchó ruido en la cocina, se puso su camiseta, y se asomó por su puerta, no vio a nadie, se metió de nuevo, pero más ruidos se escucharon, salió de su habitación y fue a la cocina.

¿Helga? - vio a la chica parada sosteniéndose del desayunador.

¿eh? Ge... Ge... - trató de hablar pero su garganta dolía.

Helga ¿Qué pasa? - se acercó, el rostro de la rubia estaba rojo.

Ge... Yo... - trató de caminar pero otro mareo la invadió.

¡Helga! ¿Qué tienes? - sostuvo a la rubia antes que cayera al piso.

Estás ardiendo - preocupado la cargó y la llevó a la habitación de ella.

Buscare medicina - la acostó en la cama y fue al baño, buscó en el botiquín, encontrando un termómetro y aspirinas.

Esto ayudara - le puso el termómetro en la boca y palpó su frente - iré por paños húmedos.

Salió de la habitación y buscó lo necesario, un recipiente con agua fría y toallas.

Veamos cuanto de temperatura tienes - tomó el termómetro y lo revisó - vaya no es mucha, pronto bajara.

La chica abrió los ojos, escuchaba como susurros y miraba borroso, sentía que hervía, movió sus manos buscando algo.

Tranquila aquí estoy linda - tomó la mano de la rubia sonriendo - pronto estarás mejor.

¿Ge... rald? - susurró bajito.

Sí, acá estoy, tranquila - el chico besó su mano - te cuidaré.

Gra... cias - ella sonrió.

De nada linda - puso un paño húmedo en su frente, ella frunció el ceño.

Es... ta frío - trató de quitarlo.

Dejaló ahí - tomó la mano que ella usaba para quitar el paño húmedo.

Ge... rald - se sonrojó, pero él no lo notó.

Tranquila - él acarició su mejilla suavemente - eres tan hermosa Helga.

Ger... Gerald tú... –

¿Yo? - él le sonrió.

Gerald... me... gustas - ella sonrió.

¿¡Qué!? - él se puso rojo - creo que deliras.

Me gustas... - volvió a repetir suave.

Tú también a mi linda - él le siguió la corriente - iré por mas agua.

No te vayas - ella apretó su mano.

Solo iré por mas agua ¿si? - trató de safarsé.

Yo... - ella susurró.

¿Qué pasa linda? - él se acercó mas a ella.

Tengo miedo... - bajó la mirada.

No temas, aquí estoy - él la abrazó.

Tengo miedo... de ti... - ella susurró en su oído.

Helga... - la abrazó más fuerte.

No quiero... volver a sufrir... no más - lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

No sufrirás linda - se alejó un poco y la miró - no llores.

Es... que yo... - desvío su mirada.

Nunca te haré daño... no con intención Helga - tomó su rostro y pegó su frente a la de ella - no dejare que nadie te dañe nunca más.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, de pronto cerró sus ojos, se acerco más a él y lo besó.

Gerald se sorprendió por la acción de ella, pero correspondió el beso, la envolvió con sus brazos acercándola más a él.

Se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron sonrojados, ella lo acercó de nuevo para besarlo, él no quería aprovecharse de la situación, pero ella estaba tan dócil entre sus brazos.

Tratare de hacerte olvidar Helga - susurró sobre sus labios.

Ella asintió y se recostó en su cama, se sentía tan cansada, cerró sus ojos, su respiración era relajada a pesar de la fiebre.

Duerme conmigo por favor - dijo ella sin abrir sus ojos - no quiero estar sola.

¿Estás segura? - ella asintió.

Aún dudando se colocó a su lado en la cama y la abrazó, _"Es_ _per_ _o_ _no morir mañana ",_ besó el cabello de ella y cerró sus ojos.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Arnold Shortman no era el mismo de antes, ahora ya no era tan buen samaritano, además si se proponía algo, no descansaba hasta conseguirlo. Debido a su aspecto físico era popular entre las chicas, además su forma de ser dulce y tierno tambien ayudaba, aunque muchas lo habían intentado, eran pocas las que conseguían salir con el rubio.

La casa de huéspedes seguía casi igual, aunque sus abuelos ya no estaban con vida, eso también ayudó a su cambio y no se quejaba, ahora todo era mejor, sus padres administraban la casa aunque también tenían otros trabajos, casi no los miraba, pero eso no importaba, para él mejor así, porque estar dando explicaciones no era su estilo.

Salió de su habitación y bajó a la cocina a desayunar, esperaba que el próximo año en la escuela fuera diferente, tal vez llegaba una nueva conquista, sonrió al recordar a la última chica, después de ella ninguna había llamado su atención.

Cuando terminó de comer salió un rato, estaba de vacaciones, después de todo, buscaría a los chicos de la pandilla " _La_ _pandilla, vaya que ha cambiado, Gerald ya no me habla, no entiendo su molestia_ _",_ caminó hasta el parque y ahí encontró a Sid y Stynky, se acercó a ellos comenzando una plática.

Hey Arnold - dijeron los dos chicos.

Hola Sid, Stinky ¿Qué hacen? - preguntó con curiosidad.

Nada Arnie, esto es tan aburrido - Sid miraba a todos lados.

¿No tienen planes? – metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Sí Arnie, quedamos con Harold y Gerald para ir al cine pero sera más tarde ¿Quieres venir? - Stynky caminaba en medio de ellos.

Yo... No se si sea buena idea... Gerald no me soporta - bajó la cabeza apenado, no lo iba a aceptar frente a todos, pero extrañaba a su ex mejor amigo.

No te preocupes - Sid sonrió - irás con nosotros no con él Arnie.

Bueno, si es así me apuntó - eso le gustaba de sus amigos siempre contaba con ellos.

Los chicos habían cambiado mucho, Sid cambió su peinado por uno mas juvenil, estaba en el equipo de béisbol, Harold por otro lado estaba en el de fútbol americano, había bajado de peso, era el más musculoso de todos, Stynky era miembro de la banda musical, había crecido, no era tan musculoso como sus amigos, Arnold pertenecía al equipo de basketboll, era el co-capitán, había crecido, tenía músculos sin exagerar, su cabello era más largo ahora, lo peinaba hacía atrás y casi siempre usaba lentes negros.

Harold se unió a ellos más tarde en el centro comercial, les comentó que no encontro a Gerald, no respondía su celular y le daba pena buscarlo en su casa, así que decidieron ir al cine sin él.

Es raro que Gerald no responda - Sid estaba preocupado.

Lo sé, pero si mañana no responde ire a su casa - Harold también estaba preocupado.

Nos avisas cualquier cosa - Stynky se unió a la platica.

Claro chicos yo les aviso - Harold sonrió a sus amigos.

Asi entraron a la sala, miraban el estreno de una película de terror, de la cual el único que no sentía temor era el rubio, los demas temblaban con las escenas, Arnold reía al verlos asi.

Cuando salieron de la sala el rubio los molestaba, ellos solo decian que él era un insensible, no sentir ni pena por las víctimas, él solo reía más argumentando que era ficción, el rubio paró en seco y dejó de reír, frente a ellos una rubia estaba de espaldas, su cabello dorado era corto, era alta, su piel blanca, Arnold como en trance se acercó a ella, los demas sólo estaban estáticos, no podía ser ella.

¿Helga? - pasó saliva cuando ella se giró.

¿Arnold? - ella lo miró seria.

Olga - susurró él saliendo del shock.

Vaya, aún me recuerdas - sonrió falsamente.

Yo, lo siento, te confundí - bajó la mirada apenado.

¿Si?, bueno no preguntó con quién, ya lo sé - dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

Ella - trató de sonar tranquilo - ¿Esta en la ciudad?

No, esta de viaje con su prometido - se giró y lo miró sonriente.

¿Prometido? - la miró asombrado.

Sí, están de vacaciones - sonrió aún más.

¿Desde cuándo? - quería saber, no, necesitaba saber.

Eso no te importa - ella lo miró fijamente - ellos vendrán en unos meses.

¿Ella vendrá? - sonrió ante la noticia.

Sí, con su prometido - hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

Ya veo - la miró dudoso.

Arnold - ella sonrió y se dio media vuelta para irse - ella lo ama.

Y diciendo eso se fue dejando a un rubio destrozado, " _la perdí, para_ _siempre",_ sus amigos se mantuvieron al margen de todo, sabían lo que aquello significaba para el rubio, se sentían culpables, y lo eran.

Arnold se despidió rápidamente, corrió a su casa, se encerró en su habitación, sacó un libro rosa, lo hojeó lentamente, era el libro de ella, el único que había conseguido, en su corta relación con la rubia.

Helga – suspiró - _"_ _fui_ _un_ _idiota"_

Bueno espero que les guste, todo esta tomando su curso en la historia, y se pondrá más interesante.

Tarde un poco en actualizar pero estoy sin pc, tratare de no tardar tanto.

Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y por seguir la historia.

Hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno aquí les dejo otro cap espero les guste, si encuentran algún error háganmelo saber

Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen.

Solo algunos que he inventado para ayudar en la trama.

Es ranking M porque tendrá lenguaje fuerte y más adelante lemón.

Géneros - Romance/Drama/Humor.

\- Blablablabla = diálogos

 _" Blablablabla " =_ pensamientos.

 _Blablablabla_ = recuerdos.

\- = cambio de escena.

Un cielo medio nublado, era testigo de la gran tormenta, que había azotado la ciudad por la noche. Parecía que el sol tenía miedo de salir, el mismo miedo, que sentía un joven moreno, frente a su enojada prometida, que lo miraba fijamente; si las miradas mataran, Gerald ya estaría muerto.

Cálmate, Helga yo lo hice porque lo pediste - el moreno temblaba -

Yo nunca te pedí nada - ella se levantó - te mataré... Geraldo -

Por favor, te hará daño - caminó hacía atrás -

No huyas - ella se acercaba lentamente -

¡Estás loca! - el chico corrió hacía la puerta, mientras ella lanzaba lo que encontraba en su camino -

Vuelve aquí Geraldo - siguiéndolo - si te atrapó, te haré picadillo -

Gerald usaba los muebles como defensa, Helga brincaba sobre ellos siguiéndolo, estaba furiosa; si él solo hubiera dormido en su cama, pero no. Lo haría picadillo por su osadía, nadie la tocaba de esa manera, Helga G. Pataki se respetaba.

Gerald... deja de huir, cobarde - lo arrinconó en la cocina -

Exagerás... además anoche no te quejabas de mis besos - sonrió burlón - hasta buscabas más -

Eso no es cierto - totalmente roja - pagarás caro esto -

Ella recordaba el beso bajo la lluvia, imágenes borrosas, besos, palabras, pero no, ella no pudo o ¿sí?

No lo niegues Helga - la miró molesto - aunque no lo aceptes pasó -

No pasó nada - lo miró fijamente furiosa - de esta no te salvas -

Si te hubiera grabado – susurró -

Helga abrió sus ojos asustados, su laptop, estaba encendida, grabando, siempre la dejaba así por la noche, pero él no lo sabía.

Gerald la miraba sospechoso, algo de lo que dijo la había asustado, _"¿será_ _que?_ _"_ miró hacia la habitación de la chica, ella se asustó más _"eso es, su_ _laptop_ _"_ corrió hacía la habitación, entró, cerró con seguro, Helga no pudo hacer nada, golpeó la puerta, pero él no abría.

¡Gerald Martín Johanssen! - estaba aún más furiosa - abre la maldita puerta -

No, hasta que encuentre la prueba - al otro lado de la puerta él buscaba en la laptop -

No existe tal cosa - golpeó de nuevo - abre ahora y tendré compasión de ti -

Acéptalo, me besaste -

No lo hice -

Si lo hiciste -

Que no, maldita sea -

Helga… - él abrió la puerta - eh aquí la prueba -

En la laptop un vídeo mostraba a la rubia declarándose y besando al moreno, Helga impactada se acercó a la máquina, escuchaba sus propias palabras, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, _"no, no, no, esto no pudo haber pasado, yo... soy una_ _idiota_ _"_ no miraba al chico por miedo, _"seguro se burlará, si, Helga G. Pataki mostrando miedo,_ _genial"_ cerro la laptop, caminó al baño.

Dejame sola - susurró.

¿Helga? - se acercó despacio - ¿Estás bien? -

Solo veté - ella abrió la puerta sin mirarlo -

Las lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas _"de nuevo, seré la burla de alguien, por idiota, como pude dejarme llevar, odio a la maldita fiebre"_ escondió su rostro con su cabello, no quería que él viera sus lágrimas, no quería ser la burla de nadie más, menos de su prometido.

Gerald la miraba preocupado, sabía que estaba llorando, tal vez no fue buena idea desafiarla _"pero si no hago eso sería hombre muerto" se acercó a ella "además ¿_ _Qué_ _hice que la enojo tanto?_ "

Helga... no llores linda - la abrazó por la espalda, con algo de miedo - acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije ayer -

Gerald, veté... Dejame sola – trató de alejarse -

No lo haré - la apretó contra él -

¿Te quieres burlar?... hazlo... ya no me importa – bajó su mirada dejando de luchar -

¿Burlarme? ¿Por qué haría eso? – la giró en sus brazos para mirarla de frente -

Por lo que dije ayer – seguía sin verlo -

Serás tonta... tú también me gustas – tomó su mentón para que lo mirará -

Helga abrió los ojos sorprendida, él se estaba declarando, no, seguro era broma, no podía mantenerle la mirada, así que la bajó de nuevo.

Ya, Johanssen buena broma - él la miró molestó -

Mira el vídeo de nuevo... tonta - salió de la habitación azotando la puerta -

Helga suspiro cansada, no se sentía muy bien, y esa persecución no la ayudo, se acercó a su laptop, puso de nuevo el vídeo, se sonrojo al escuchar a Gerald, pero aún más al ver que si fue ella la que lo besó, suspiro de nuevo, _"tendré que hacer_ _algo_ _"_ cerro la laptop y se tiro en su cama, _"_ _e_ _sto es culpa de Luciano, idiota, convencerme de grabarme durmiendo"_

 _Dos chicos caminaban por un lindo parque italiano, una rubia de doce años saboreaba un helado, a su lado un moreno comía una paleta._

 _¿En serio? - dijo la_ _rubia -_

 _sip, el fantasma de mi abuela te sigue - el moreno la miró_ _serio -_

 _no te creo - ella lo miró sospechosa - eres un bromista_ _Luciano -_

 _es en serio caramello - él triste dio media vuelta - muchos la han visto vagando en casa y en el_ _viñedo -_

 _¿En... en... serio? - ella estaba_ _asustada -_

 _¿Le temes a un fantasma caramello? - él la miró_ _burlón -_

 _Es que en mi ciudad hay muchas leyendas - dijo ella aún asustada - y algunas veces pasaron cosas_ _extrañas -_

 _Grabate durmiendo y lo comprobaras - dijo él mirando a otro_ _lado -_

 _¿Grabarme? - dijo sin_ _entender -_

 _sí, así comprobaras que mi abuela te sigue - él volvió a mirarla_ _serio -_

 _ummm está bien - lo miró seria también - pero si no es cierto te haré_ _papilla -_

 _Siguieron caminando, el moreno miró al cielo con una sonrisa burlona, "no sé qué haré, pero veré esos vídeos de caramello_ _durmiendo_ _"_

 _"maldito idiota, desde entonces no duermo sin mi laptop grabando"_ suspiró frustrada _"_ _p_ _ero cuando lo vea, lo haré papilla"_ sonrió malvadamente.

Salió de su habitación aún molesto _"_ _s_ _eguro si hubiera sido Arnold estaría feliz"_ fue a la cocina y se sirvió cereal, _"seguro que todavía lo ama"_ apretó la cuchara muy molestó, _"y yo de idiota declarándome, aunque ella dijo que le gusto, no, seguro fue el delirio"_ en esas estaba cuando la rubia salió de su habitación.

Gerald... ¿Podemos hablar? - se acercó hasta quedar frente a él -

Si eso quieres - se sentó en una silla - te escuchó -

Gerald... yo... ayer - sonrojada lo miraba -

Mira Helga... Yo fui claro ayer - la miró fijamente -

Bueno yo... – desvío la mirada -

Te hubiera gustado más que fuera Arnold ¿cierto? - sonrió de lado -

¿Arnold? ¿Qué tiene que ver el cabezón? - lo miró sin entender -

Que aún lo amas ¿no? – frunció el ceño -

Yo... Gerald – trató de acercarse -

Ves, no lo niegas - se levanto - deberías volver a Hillwood con él -

Yo... espera... ¿Qué dices? - lo miró confundida -

Helga, sé que aún lo amas - desvío la mirada - así que...

Estás loco... yo... no voy a hacer tal cosa – lo miró dolida _"¿Cómo puede decirme eso?" "Después que yo…"_

Si él te pidiera darle una oportunidad ¿Qué harías? – la miró fijamente -

Yo... no lo sé... – desvío su mirada apenada -

Ves, dudas... y yo – se dio la vuelta - no soportaré eso -

Gerald... yo... tú, me gustas ¿sí? - apenada lo miró - pero... Arnold... -

Ya, amas al idiota ese - molesto se giró enfrentándola - lo mejor sería romper este compromiso -

Gerald... - se acercó y tomó su mano – mírame, estoy aquí, contigo, no con él -

No, Helga esto no lo soportaré - se giró con la mirada baja - si tú, y él -

No lo aceptaré... no sé si aún lo amo - ella tocó su mejilla - lo he amado desde los tres años... pero el dolor, la humillación, mis ilusiones… mi corazón destrozado -

Helga... – susurró él mirándola -

No podría aceptarlo, no después de... - lágrimas salían de sus ojos – después de lo que me hizo, ayer te lo dije... me gustas... pero, tengo miedo -

Yo también lo tengo - acarició su mejilla - miedo... a que... tú lo aceptes de nuevo -

Yo no lo haría - sonrió tristemente – no puedo prometer nada, porque, ni yo sé, que siento… -

Pero él te buscará, lo sé - él bajo su mano - como hizo con ella -

¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella? – la rubia lo miraba confundida -

Phoebe... - susurró mirándola -

No, no es cierto; ella no pudo... - se alejó llorando -

Sí, ella salió con Arnold año y medio - él la miró dolido -

¿Ella?... ¿él?... ¿salieron?... - negó con su cabeza - Ella... sabia mi secreto... Ella ¡era mi mejor amiga! - gritó llorando para luego susurrar - mi única amiga... Me traicionó -

Gerald la miró un momento, sabía que le hacía daño, pero él también sentía dolor, se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos.

Lo siento... no quise... - ella negó suavemente -

No es tu culpa - lo miró - tarde o temprano lo sabría -

Él la conquistó, después que le dije... - la soltó y apretó sus puños -

Pensé que Phoebe y tú...- bajó su mirada -

No, ella, me gustaba... pero, nunca me dio oportunidad de acercarme – apretó más sus puños -

Ya veo, que mal ¿no? - dijo molesta -

Sí, pero no fue por eso que me aleje de Arnold - la miró serio - fue por lo que te hizo -

¿Por mí? - lo miró sorprendida -

Sí, yo vi como él se acercaba a ti - desvío la mirada - y luego cuando empezó todo... te dejó sola... enfrentando las burlas, eso no fue honesto de su parte, debió quedarse a tu lado, defenderte, ayudarte a superar a los demás, en cambio... -

Sí, eso esperaba yo... - ella bajo la mirada -pero me dejó, me humilló, yo... lo amaba tanto, creí que él me amaba, o aunque sea le gustaba, pero... todo fue mentira... yo fui tan estúpida... -

 _Todos molestaban a los rubios._

 _Miren ahí viene el ángel de cabellos dorados - decía alguno mirando al chico cabeza de balón._

 _Helga y Arnold bajo un árbol se besan... –_ _canturreaban -_

 _Ya déjenme en paz - el rubio se molestó - yo no tengo nada que ver con_ _ella -_

 _Arnold...- la rubia lo había_ _escuchado -_

 _Ves lo que provocas con tus estupideces - él la miró molesto - Dejame en paz, ya te lo dije, tu no me_ _interesas -_

 _Pero tú, me dijiste que... -_

 _Entiende que bromeaba... como alguien se fijaría en ti... solo_ _mírate -_

 _Yo... lo siento Arnold -_

 _Solo alejate de mi... me tienes harto - dio media vuelta alejándose_ _-_

 _Arnold... - lloraba mientras él se_ _alejaba -_

 _¿Estás bien? - un moreno_ _preguntó -_

 _Dejame en paz - salió corriendo de ahí, mientras los demás_ _reían -_

 _"_ _¿_ _Por qué? Arnold... ¿Por qué?... Yo te amo... hice todo para que me amaras... y tú... me engañaste... jugaste conmigo... ya... no puedo más... quiero... morir…_ _"_

 _Corrió bajo la lluvia, empapada llegó a casa, destruyo el altar, sacó todos los libros con poemas "Todos para ti... Arnold" quemó todo, tomó el relicario, miró la foto de Arnold en él, y lo tiró con furia, se estrelló contra la pared, haciéndose pedazos, "cómo mi corazón", tomó un trozo, entro al armario, cerró la puerta, miró su muñeca izquierda,_ _y..._

Helga lloraba por el recuerdo, con fuerza apretó su muñeca haciéndola sangrar, el dolor físico hacía desaparecer el dolor en su alma y corazón, suspiro tristemente, sintió como Gerald tomaba su mano para detener la sangré.

Dejala - ella se alejó -

Helga, no digas eso – trató de tomar su mano -

Siempre sangrará – ella retiró la mano y lo miró – está dañada permanente -

¿Qué quieres decir? – se colocó a su lado -

Eso dijo el doctor - desvío la mirada - el corte... Fue demasiado… profundo, y, bueno…

Ya veo – él miró la mano que seguía sangrando –

Algún día no podré más – caminó hacía el jardín – explotare – miro al chico de reojo- yo soy capaz de todo Gerald

Yo estaré contigo, cuando pase eso - él la siguió - si me lo permites -

Gerald... no es fácil estar a mi lado - se sentó en el pasto - sufrirás mucho -

Me gustas tal y como eres - se sentó a su lado - quiero... Helga... ¿Me dejas ganarme tu corazón? -

¿Estás seguro? - ella lo miró sonrojada - yo... no sé qué pasara... cuando le vea -

Dijiste que no lo aceptarías - él bajo la mirada - pero si... yo me alejaré -

Idiota - se acercó más a él y lo besó – yo te usare, me vengare de todos, y, en el camino podría destruirte – lo miro con sus ojos oscurecidos –

Aun así – le sonrió tiernamente – quiero estar a tu lado Helga

Ella sonrió maliciosa y volvió a besarlo, correspondía el beso despacio, se dejó llevar por ella, la recostó en el pasto, profundizo el beso, ella lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Se separaron un poco, se miraron sonrojados, su respiración entrecortada.

Gerald – casi susurró su nombre -

Él sonrió y volvió a besarla, siendo correspondido, luego se levantó y la cargo, sorprendiendo a la rubia.

¡Gerald! Bajame melenudo - ella pataleó - te matare -

Si es a besos con gusto me dejo matar - ella se puso roja -

Idiota – susurró -

Así te gusto bonita - el guiño un ojo - te consentiré hasta que te recuperes -

Así la dejo en su cama, le preparo una sopa, movió la televisión al cuarto de ella, Helga se sonrojaba, él la cuidaba mucho, _"_ _¿Hi_ _ce bien en aceptar a Gerald_ _?_ _tal vez y solo tal vez, pueda_ _amarlo"_ negó con la cabeza " _No seas idiota Helga, si te pones de romántica nunca lograras tu venganza"_

Gracias Gerald - ella le sonrió agradecida - pero eso no te salva por lo que hiciste en la mañana -

¿¡Que!? Helga no seas así - la miró suplicante - ni siquiera recuerdo que hice -

Idiota... morirás Geraldo - desvío la mirada sonrojada - te lo recordaré... -

 _La rubia abrió los ojos despacio, se sentía fatal pero cómoda, intento levantarse pero unos brazos la apretaron._

 _Pero qué demonios... - se paralizó al ver a Gerald a su lado, el chico la abrazaba - Gerald... Suéltame -_

 _Trato de alejarse de nuevo, solo logro que el la acercase más, sus rostros casi pegados._

 _Mía... -susurró él antes de besarla -_

 _La besó largo y tendido, al principio se negó a responder, pero " Mierda, besa tan bien" comenzó a besarlo también, pero él no se quedó solo con eso, su mano comenzó a acariciar su espalda, bajaba más su mano, Helga asustada por donde llevaba él su mano trato de alejarlo._

 _¡Geraldo! - el chico despertó asustado -_

 _¿Helga? - la chica le lanzaba miradas asesinas - ¿Que... qué paso? -_

 _¡Morirás Geraldo!... Eso pasa - gritó antes de levantarse y lanzarse hacía el chico, que solo la miraba temblando -_

Oh, ya veo - sonrió nervioso -

Así que prepárate... me recuperaré Geraldo - lo miró maliciosa -

No crees que exagerás - la miró serio - después de todo eres mi prometida -

Eso no importa... morirás - sonrojada pero decidida -

Pero... pero... tú me pediste quedarme - molestó desvío la mirada -

Ya, no lo niego, pero no te pedí... - se sonrojó -

Bueno quizás estaba soñando... con alguien más -

¿Soñabas con alguien más? mientras dormías conmigo - lo miró molesta -

Eh bueno... podría ser - nervioso por el rumbo que tomaban las cosas -

Ahora si morirás - su mirada asesina, más oscura que antes -

¿Estás celosa? - la miró burlón -

¿Celosa? ¿yo? Ya quisieras - desvío su mirada -

Ummm, vamos Helga no te enojes - tomó su mano con miedo - eres la única -

Está bien, pensare en si no debo matarte por tu osadía - sonrojada sin verlo -

Bueno está bien - se acercó y besó su frente - eso es algo -

Así pasaron el resto del día, tratar con Helga era el infierno y el paraíso al mismo tiempo, pero Gerald disfrutaba hasta molestar a la rubia, hacerla sonrojar era fácil, que se enojara aún más.

Los días que siguieron fueron geniales para Gerald, su prometida cada día se abría más a él, pasaban el tiempo junto, bromeaban y de vez en cuando terminaba tirado y golpeado, pero para él esos momentos valían oro. Un día podía cambiar el rumbo de tu rutina diaria, una llamada podía poner tu mundo de cabeza, y esas dos cosas estaban por pasarle al moreno.

Gerald se levantó pesadamente de la cama, el teléfono llevaba ratos sonando, no quería levantarse pero era peor que Helga despertara de mal humor, llego a la sala arrastrando los pies, tomó el aparato torpemente en sus manos.

¿si? ¿diga? - bostezando preguntó a quien estaba al otro lado de la línea -

¿si? Buenas, ¿se encuentra Gerald? - la voz al otro lado sonaba dudosa -

El habla... Disculpe ¿quién llama? - Gerald termino de despertar al reconocer la voz " _no puede ser, no, no por favor, no"_ \- ¿Harold? ¿Eres tú? -

Gerald! - gritaron al otro lado - amigo por fin te encuentro -

Harold, hola ¿qué tal? - algo preocupado por la llamada - ¿cómo conseguiste este número? -

Me lo dio tu madre -

Ah ya, y ¿a qué se debe tu llamada? - se rasco la nuca -

Bueno somos amigos ¿no?, o bueno algo así - río nervioso - fui a preguntar por ti a tu casa, tu madre dijo que estabas de viaje en ¿España? -

Sí, bueno me vine de un día para otro - no sabía cómo tratarlo, era cierto que seguían hablando, salían de vez en cuando, mientras cierto rubio no estuviera invitado - ¿Cómo has estado? -

Bien, bien... eh bueno... tu madre menciono algo - dudoso y nervioso -

¿ah sí? Ummm... ¿Que? - sospechaba desde que supo quien llamaba -

Que te fuiste con... Pues con... -

 _"oh no, espero no sepan de Helga"_ con mi novia - dijo sin mencionar el nombre de la rubia -

¿En serio? Y ¿Desde cuando tienes novia? - el otro parecía sorprendido - quiero decir... nunca te vimos con nadie -

Eh bueno... larga historia - en eso salió Helga de su habitación, el moreno casi se desmaya al verla - debo irme... Gracias por llamar -

Espera... Gerald ¿Quién es tu novia? -

¿ah? - nervioso por la mirada de la rubia sobre el - en serio debo irme -

Bueno... aunque sea dime ¿Cómo se lo pediste? ¿Estabas nervioso? -

¿Pedir qué? - extrañado por la pregunta -

Gerald, dices que tienes novia ¿no? - río por la pregunta tonta de su amigo - Pues eso es porque se lo pediste ósea la gran pregunta ¿Quieres ser mi novia? -

¿¡Que!? Bueno, no, yo... Oh Dios - miró con terror a la rubia que se acercaba - permíteme un momento, no cuelgues -

Con una mano cubrió el teléfono, Helga se acercó, tragó fuerte, ella parecía molesta, pero no se detuvo mucho en su rostro, bajó su mirada por el cuerpo de la chica, se sonrojó, Helga llevaba puesto un top negro con rayas rosadas a los lados, lo acompañaba una pequeña falda del mismo color y diseño, sus pies cubiertos por tenis rosas con negro, su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo, mientras unos mechones caían a los lados de su rostro.

¡Geraldo! - gritó frente a él -

Eh ¿Qué pasa? - asustado por el grito -

Es lo que te pregunto - lo miró molesta - llevo hablándote un buen rato y tu como idiota papando moscas... Acaso ¿me estabas desvistiendo con la mirada Geraldo? -

¿¡Que!?, no, no, para nada - miró el teléfono, luego a ella - por cierto ¿Adónde vas? -

Voy a correr - desvío la mirada - siempre lo hago en las mañanas, primera vez te encuentro despierto -

Bueno... me despertó el teléfono... espera ¿siempre sales a estas horas? - la miró sorprendido -

Sí, todos los días ¿Por qué? - lo miró de nuevo - por cierto ¿quién llama? No crees que ya te colgó -

Por qué Bueno... Podría pasarte algo - miró el teléfono, suspirando hablo por el aparato - ¿sigues ahí? -

Sí, sabias que sale caro una llamada a España ¿cierto? - el chico sonaba molesto -

Lo siento... ¿me decías? - se acercó a Helga que lo miraba sospechando y le susurró - iré contigo... esperame -

Está bien Geraldo - se acercó y susurro a su oído - pero que sea la última vez que me das una orden... Si quieres seguir con vida -

Él sonrió y la tomo de la cintura, beso sus labios suavemente, ella sonrió sonrojada y caminó a la cocina, dejando al moreno temblando, no sabía si de miedo por la amenaza o de nervios por el acercamiento.

Así que debe ser especial - seguía hablando el chico al otro lado de la línea -

Bueno... No entendí - el chico no había escuchado el gran sermón del otro -

Gerald, te pasas amigo... en resumen has algo especial - el chico suspiró - es importante para ellas -

Gracias Harold... Cuidate... Lamento no poder hablar más - lo dijo más por cortesía que por otra cosa -

De nada chico... No te preocupes, lamento haber llamado así de repente - un poco triste por la reacción del moreno - Cuidate y saluda a tu futura novia -

Colgó el teléfono y camino a la cocina, Helga bebía un jugo de uva, se regresó a su habitación, se vistió con ropa deportiva y salió a encontrar a la rubia.

Estoy listo Helga - sonrió a la chica y tomó las llaves -

Por fin - salió de la casa - por cierto ¿Quien llamó? -

Nadie - cerró la puerta con llave – vamos –

Para no ser nadie, tardaste hablando con ese 'nadie' – lo miró acusadoramente –

Quise decir 'nadie' importante para nosotros – sonrió al verla sonrojarse –

Si tú lo dices – comenzó a correr más rápido dejándolo atrás –

Espera – tratando de alcanzarla – vaya que es rápida -

Su mente trabajaba _"_ _¿_ _Como se lo pediré_ _?_ _, Dios_ _,_ _¿Por_ _qué_ _no recordé antes esto?"_

* * *

Mientras en Hillwood un hombre muy robusto se encontraba en una camilla de hospital.

¿Cómo te sientes Bob? – Miriam lo miraba preocupada -

Estoy bien – trató de sonreír -

Nos diste un buen susto querido – tomó su mano sonriendo -

Lo siento cariño – besó la mano de su esposa -

Iba a llamar a Helga – dijo ella afligida -

No, no es necesario – él la miró preocupado – ella está tratando de seguir adelante -

Lo sé, pero no nos perdonaría no avisarle – acarició la mejilla del hombre – sea como sea nos quiere Bob -

Claro que nos quiere – sonrió tiernamente – mi niña es muy especial -

Lo es, ella me perdonó – sonrió apenada – yo, creí que me odiaba -

Nuestra pequeña no odia, ella sólo es un poco resentida – él la miró un momento – no la merecemos -

No, pero la compensaremos – la puerta se abrió -

¿Cómo te sientes papi? – una chica rubia entró -

Mejor Olga, gracias – le sonrió a su hija -

Qué bueno – se acercó y besó la mejilla de su padre – hace unos días me encontré con Arnold, me confundió -

Con Helga, supongo – su madre se levantó y caminó a la ventana - ¿Crees que estará bien si lo ve? -

Sí, con ella – miró a su madre – y si mama estará bien, lo que me preocupa es él -

¿Por qué? – se giró para ver a su hija - ¿Crees que él trate de acercarse? -

Sí, lo hará – bajó su mirada – ella aprovechará para vengarse -

¿Vengarse? – su padre se inquietó -

Sí papi, Helga es muy vengativa – sonrió tristemente – no olvida una humillación -

Ya veo – su padre sonrió – es una Pataki después de todo -

Yo, lo siento, papá, mamá – jugaba con sus dedos – mandé un correo a mí hermanita bebé -

¿¡Qué!? – ambos adultos la miraban -

Lo siento, creí que estabas grave – limpió sus lágrimas -

Está bien hija – su madre la abrazó - ¿Qué dijo ella? -

Aún no me responde – sonrió agradecida -

Bueno, esperemos su respuesta – su madre sonrió más tranquila – ahora, debes comer Bob -

Ay no, esta comida es horrible – el hombre renegó hasta terminar -

Olga los miraba alegremente, ver a sus padres tan cambiados a veces la asustaba, pero era genial, ojalá Helga opine lo mismo, esperaba que todo saliera bien, aunque apoyaría a su hermanita en todo.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí llegamos por ahora…

Si ya sé que no tengo excusas para no haber publicado por tanto tiempo, así que solo diré lo siento mucho, tratare de no tardar tanto…

Ahora sobre el capítulo ¿qué les pareció?

Helga y Gerald volverán a Hillwood pronto y esto solo se pondrá más bueno, así que sigan leyendo el fic

Gracias por sus reviews, por seguir la historia y por todo, eso me alentá a seguir escribiendo ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno aquí les dejo otro cap espero les guste, si encuentran algún error háganmelo saber

Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen.

Solo algunos que he inventado para ayudar en la trama.

Es ranking M porque tendrá lenguaje fuerte y más adelante lemón.

Géneros - Romance/Drama/Humor.

\- Blablablabla - = diálogos

" _Blablablabla" =_ pensamientos.

 _Blablablabla_ = recuerdos.

\- = cambio de escena.

Gerald había pasado semanas pensando _"tiene que ser algo especial, quiero que Helga nunca olvide ese momento"_ sonreía embobado, la verdad cuando le dijeron del compromiso nunca pensó que le gustaría su prometida, bueno nadie podía culparlo, ella era conocida por su carácter, pero Helga era una chica especial, tenía que hacer algo muy bonito. Ella seguía su rutina diaria, a veces él la acompañaba, pero la chica estaba físicamente mejor que él, aunque practicaba basquetbol no era ni la mitad de resistente que ella.

Helga, ¿Dónde aprendiste tantas cosas? - la miraba entrenar con un saco de box -

Pues esto lo aprendí con Ilse - pegó un izquierdazo al saco - los demás deportes en los países que estuve -

Vaya, eso es realmente fantástico - sonrió sorprendido -

¿Te gustaría aprender? - lo miró maliciosa -

No sé, me das miedo - aceptó avergonzado -

Mejor que lo tengas - río burlona - podría matarte sin pensarlo tanto -

¿En serio? ¿Serias capaz? - la miró asustado -

Claro, pero solo si mi vida corriera peligro - desvío la mirada - aunque puedo perder el control -

Ya, bueno me gustaría - se levantó del pasto -

Bien, primero calienta - ella lanzó una patada al saco - luego te enseño lo básico ¿sí? -

Como usted diga entrenadora - empezó a estirarse y dar saltos -

Eso es, ahora corre un poco - lo miraba sorprendida de que aceptara - juegas basquetbol ¿no? -

Sí, soy el capitán - dijo orgulloso -

Felicidades - sarcasmo vivo - esto te ayudara a ser más rápido y resistir más -

No lo digas así - rodó los ojos - bueno entonces gracias -

No puedo evitar ser como soy - ella le quitó importancia - soy una chica ruda, siempre lo he sido

Lo sé - él se detuvo - eso me gusta de ti -

¿Qué quieres decir? - lo miró molesta -

No te enojes, lo que quiero decir es... Que... Bueno... - él pensó un momento en lo que diría - no eres como esas princesitas, ósea no necesitas que te rescate un príncipe azul, sabes defenderte sola, y eres muy fuerte -

Pues, es cierto - ella miró el saco - no me gusta que me traten como a esas idiotas que lloran por todo -

Pero tienes tu lado dulce y tierno - se sonrojó al decir eso - eres perfecta -

Gracias Gerald – le sonrió agradecida – pero no soy perfecta, a veces puedo ser muy mala, pero muy mala -

Eres hermosa hasta cuándo te enojas - el dijo con miedo – eres perfecta para mí -

Solo ves el lado bueno – sonrojada desvío la mirada – pero aun así, gracias -

Helga, yo... bueno... – rasco su cuello nervioso -

¿Qué sucede? -

Quería saber... si bueno -

Ya solo dilo -

¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? - la miró dudoso -

¿Salir? ¿Cómoo una cita? -

Algo así - desvío la mirada - ¿Aceptas? -

Claro, ¿Por qué no? - sonrió al chico -

Gracias, no te arrepentirás - le devolvió la sonrisa -

Eso espero - sonrió maliciosa - aunque si no me gusta, siempre puedo golpearte -

Claro, mejor no pienso en eso - nervioso por las palabras de la chica -

Ya no seas llorón - río burlona -

Mejor continuamos - siguió con su calentamiento -

Como quieras - otro izquierdazo al saco -

Así pasaron esa tarde, golpeando y lanzando patadas al saco de box. Helga le explicaba todo al chico con paciencia, le mostraba los movimientos, lo hacía con gracia y siempre burlándose.

Gerald terminó arrastrándose a su cama, mientras Helga apenas sudaba, se sorprendía la resistencia que tenía la chica, pero no le importaba, había pasado un buen momento con su prometida, eso lo alegraba, además logro invitarla a salir sin dejar el pellejo por ahí.

Después de tanto tiempo, bueno no tanto, pero para el parecieran meses, es que planear algo para esa chica era muy difícil, ya tenía el lugar, solo faltaba el día y hora, estaba seguro que le encantaría, aunque era ruda y fuerte, él sabía que en el fondo era como otras chicas, le gustaba leer y mucho, se arreglaba adecuadamente, comía sano, pero lo más importante era que se preocupaba por otros.

* * *

En el hospital Bob Pataki estaba fastidiado, ya no soportaba estar solo acostado, y más aún extrañaba su hogar y su trabajo, su esposa y su hija lo cuidaban mucho, a veces no podía evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho, si tan solo su pequeña Helga lo perdonara, recordaba su mirada fría, sus palabras hirientes, esperaba tener más tiempo para enmendar sus errores con su pequeña princesa.

¿Cómo se siente señor Pataki? – entró la doctora sonriendo –

Harto de estar aquí – la miró desconfiado - ¿Cuándo puedo irme? -

Bueno, eso no depende de mí – ignoró la mirada del hombre – sé bien que no le gusta mi presencia, pero estoy aquí como su médico nada mas señor Pataki –

Tiene razón, no me gusta nada verla 'doctora' – dijo lo último con repulsión – y espero jamás tener que tratarla fuera de este hospital-

Le aseguro que espero lo mismo – miro al hombre molesta – aunque me gustaría saber porque tanto odio hacia mi familia -

Pregúntele eso a su hijo – desvió la mirada – y si ya termino déjeme solo -

Vendré más tarde – se dirigió a la puerta – pronto saldrá de aquí -

Ya afuera de la habitación Estela Shortman, suspiró pesadamente, nunca entendió porque la familia Pataki despreciaba a su hijo, _"Arnold que hiciste para que toda esa familia te odie"_

Siguió su camino hacia las demás revisiones cuando un cabello rubio llamo su atención, se acercó lentamente sin ser vista, conocía a esa chica, o le recordaba a alguien, una niña de vestido rosa que siempre estaba cerca de su hijo, puso atención a la chica frente a ella, esta hablaba por teléfono.

Si lo sé – movía su pie nerviosa – lo se querida, pero no pude evitarlo, es papá después de todo -

Suspiro pesadamente, escuchando a la persona al otro lado de la línea, sentía que pronto las cosas se complicarían -

Está bien – sonrió más tranquila – yo les aviso si ella regresa o sigue en España, si, si claro, gracias por la ayuda – colgó y suspiro suavemente -

Estela no pudo moverse más rápido, la chica la miraba molesta con los ojos bien abiertos, se acercó a ella y sonrió maliciosa.

Doctora Shortman – noto algo de desprecio –

Olga Pataki – sonrió amistosa – te confundí, lo siento –

Vaya – rio bajito – alguien más también me confundió, con mi hermana ¿supongo? –

Lo siento – bajo la mirada – yo… quisiera… bueno… tú debes saber supongo…

Ya sé que quiere señora – paso a su lado – pero no le diré nada, no soy quien debe decirlo, además su hijo es quien mejor sabe…

La rubia se alejó hacia la habitación de su padre, dejando a la mujer mayor más preocupada.

 _"Debo hablar con Arnold sobre esto"_

* * *

El día de la cita había llegado, Gerald escogió uno de los lugares turísticos más cotizados en España, sabía lo que le gustaba a su prometida, bueno, más o menos, era un lugar hermoso y tranquilo.

El día comenzó con un picnic en los alrededores del lugar, almorzaron muy bien, ella parecía muy contenta con su compañía y eso a él le ponía muy feliz, ya había pensado en como pedírselo, lo haría al último, cuando estuvieran dando el último recorrido al hermoso lugar.

Los tenues rayos del sol, iluminando las paredes y el techo de cristal hacían del atardecer un hermoso espectáculo, era como estar en medio de un arcoíris. Gerald observaba maravillado a la rubia que se miraba aún más hermosa, el dorado de su cabello se veía más iluminado, su rostro resplandecía con aquella bella sonrisa, mientras su mirada azul como el océano se perdía en el techo de la cópula, el sol bajaba cada vez más, los colores en los cristales se atenuaban, el silencio que los rodeaba era agradable, solo un suave murmullo proveniente de la fuente que estaba afuera del edificio, _"se vería tan hermosa vestida de blanco, como una novia en el altar"_ Gerald se sonrojó al pensar de esa manera, sintió que era el momento apropiado.

Helga - la chica lo miró con una sonrisa tierna -

Esto es hermoso Gerald, los colores a través del cristal - cerró sus ojos y dio una vuelta - es como un paraíso -

No más hermoso que tú - él se acercó y tomó sus manos – Helga -

Gerald - muy sonrojada al ver al chico arrodillarse ante ella -

Helga, eres una chica muy hermosa, me siento honrado en ser tu acompañante esta tarde, quiero que sepas que cuando te vi, cuando la vida me hizo chocar contigo literalmente - río ante el recuerdo - yo... pensé que eras la misma de antes, pero estos días a tu lado, me han mostrado otras facetas, quiero seguir conociéndote, por eso yo quiero pedirte que me hagas el honor de ser mi novia... Helga Geraldine Pataki ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Helga estaba roja, no podía creer todas esas palabras, miraba al chico sorprendida, no podía articular palabras, lo hizo levantarse.

Si, muchas gracias Gerald, por todo, - se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Gerald no podía estar más contento, por fin era oficial su noviazgo, aunque para los padres de ambos era más que eso, pero él quería vivir el momento, no quería presionar a la rubia, y que esta huyera de la situación, aun no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella, pero si podía asegurar que alejarse de ella ya no le era posible.

Volvieron a casa muy contentos, tomados de la mano, pasarían el resto del tiempo que les quedaba en España, como novios de verdad, la rubia lo intentaría, aunque en su mente aún seguía la idea de venganza, disfrutaría de las atenciones de su prometido.

Helga entro a su habitación, se tiro en la cama, sonrió al recordar el día tan bonito que había tenido, tomo su laptop, hacia bastante tiempo que no hablaba con sus amigos, tenía que contarles mucho, así que decidida, comenzó a revisar su correo, y redes sociales.

Tenía muchos mensajes y correos que responder, así que fue a la cocina por jugo y frutas, al volver a su habitación se sentó en el escritorio, comenzó a leer todos los correos primero, pero uno llamo su atención, era de Olga y estaba marcado como urgente, se dispuso a leerlo {hola hermanita bebé, espero estés disfrutando mucho el viaje, lamento molestarte, pero papá sufrió un infarto y está en el hospital, sé que en el fondo te importa y lo quieres, por favor hermanita, regresa antes que sea demasiado tarde}

No lo podía creer, Bob podría morir, en realidad, ¿quería que se fuera pensando que lo odiaba? No, claro que no, _"No te odio papá, es solo que el dolor ha sido demasiado"_

Salió de su habitación corriendo, busco a Gerald por toda la casa, lo encontró en el patio trasero, este al verla tan agitada se preocupó.

¿Qué ocurre bonita?- se acercó a ella despacio -

Mi papá, digo Bob, él – lo miro un momento y bajo la mirada – está en el hospital, posiblemente muera pronto -

¿Que!? – palideció y la abrazo- no te preocupes linda, volveremos enseguida a Hillwood, todo estará bien -

Gracias Gerald, lamento que tengamos que volver – trato de sonreír -

No te preocupes – acaricio su mejilla – no importa el lugar, sino que estemos juntos -

Le dio un suave beso en los labios y entraron a la casa, debían empacar, por suerte encontraron un vuelo nocturno hacia casa, estarían en Hillwood muy pronto, aunque un temor invadió el corazón de Gerald, y ese temor tenía nombre… 'Arnold'

* * *

Y bien ¿les gusto? Espero que si

Estoy tratando de actualizar más seguido, la historia se pondrá mejor, se dará el encuentro entre nuestros rubios favoritos xD

Saldrán nuevos personajes y veremos de nuevo a la pandilla.

Agradezco sus reviews, me ayudan a seguir con la historia… muchas gracias


	7. Chapter 7

Pido disculpas por no actualizar antes, pero perdí mi pc, y con ella todos mis escritos, incluidos los capítulos de este fic que ya tenía, trataré de seguirlo y actualizar más seguido, gracias a todos los que siguen y dejan review.

Mi primer fic de Hey Arnold espero que sea de su agrado.

Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen.

Solo algunos que he inventado para ayudar en la trama.

Es ranking M porque tendrá lenguaje fuerte y más adelante lemón.

Géneros - Romance/Drama/Humor.

 **Blablablabla** **\- diálogos.**

 _" Blablablabla " -_ pensamientos.

(blablablablabla) - traducción.

CAPITULO 7

Un viaje largo y tedioso, como todos los viajes que hacía, para Helga era un martirio pasar horas en un solo lugar, más el pensar que quizá podría ser ya demasiado tarde le tenía con los nervios agitados, a su lado el moreno solo trataba de mantener la calma, Gerald no sabía que esperar de su prometida, como sería su reacción ante las situaciones, pero estaba decidido a conocerla y ayudarla siempre, mientras ella se lo permitiera.

Les había costado mucho regresar, los vuelos hacia Hillwood no eran comunes en España, pero al final lograron tomar uno a otra ciudad y de ahí otro a Hillwood, Gerald había hecho todos los tramites ya que Helga se encontraba casi en shock pensando que quizá sus últimas palabras hacia su padre habían provocado el ataque y muy probablemente su muerte.

Por fin habían aterrizado en Hillwood, Helga sentía que se ahogaba entre tantos sentimientos encontrados, nunca había sido muy buena en ese aspecto, era muy apasionada, quizá le había ayudado a triunfar como escritora, pero en la vida cotidiana le había resultado complicado mostrar lo que sentía hacia las personas.

Gerald suspiro cuando salieron del aeropuerto, miraba a su prometida muy nerviosa, él también lo estaba, si Bob Pataki fallecía, su padre tomaría el lugar de presidente y el como hijo único ahora debía ayudarlo, pero no se sentía capaz aun de tal cosa.

Se acercó a su novia y tomo su mano **– tranquila bonita, él está bien, ya verás –** Helga le regalo una media sonrisa.

 **\- quiero ir directamente al hospital, pero las maletas…-** suspiro mirando al cielo-

 **-yo iré a dejar las maletas y te alcanzo en el hospital ¿Te parece bien? ¿Podrás llegar sola?** – la miro algo preocupado **–**

 **-estaré bien Geraldo, soy Helga G. Pataki –** murmuro con una sonrisa arrogante-

el rio por lo bajo **– está bien bonita, nos vemos allá entonces –** beso los labios de su prometida provocando un sonrojo en la rubia.

\- **ve con cuidado –** ella asintió y subió al coche que arranco rumbo al hospital **–**

 **-solo espero que aún no sea demasiado tarde –** suspiro y subió a otro taxi con todas las maletas.

Helga se mordía su labio inferior nerviosa, el taxi en el que iba estaba atrapado en el tráfico.

 **-lo siento señorita pero esto tardara un poco –** el conductor la miro por el espejo retrovisor.

-la chica suspiro frustrada y abrió la puerta **– iré caminando muchas gracias –** pago el taxi y salió corriendo rumbo al hospital.

Pensaba en muchas cosas que podrían haber pasado, su padre podría estar muerto o muriendo, solo quería decirle que lo amaba, a pesar de todo, le había perdonado hace mucho tiempo.

Un chico con cabeza de balón caminaba lentamente hacia el hospital, su madre le había llamado, suspiraba pensando en que ya le había llegado el momento, tenía que decirle a su madre lo que había hecho, que era el culpable de que alguien se quisiera quitar la vida, que había destruido la vida de la persona que lo amaba, que había jugado con los sentimientos de una chica buena, linda y llena de vida, que solo le había dado buenos momentos, que le había entregado el corazón, iba perdido en sus pensamientos, no noto que alguien corría hacia él, hasta que sintió como era lanzado al suelo, cayendo sentado en el concreto, furioso levanto la mirada y su mundo se paralizo, unos ojos azules lo miraban molestos, el tiempo se detuvo, el mundo dejo de girar.

 **– Hel…ga –** susurro nervioso y dudoso-

La rubia estaba paralizada, _"no, no, no, esto no puede pasarme a mí, no ahora, no puede ser él"_ sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora, tenía que salir de ahí, debía hacer algo para que el chico no descubriera quien era, respiro hondo y miro al chico frente a ella.

-una mirada gélida y una sonrisa torcida **–** **Entschuldigung, habe ich dich nicht gesehen** (lo siento, no te vi)-dijo ella -

 **–** el chico enarco una ceja y se levantó sacudiendo su ropa **\- ¿Qué? Perdón no te entendí -**

 **–** ella sonrió aliviada **–** **Entschuldigung, spreche kein Spanisch** (lo siento, no hablo español)– él la miraba confundido sin entender una palabra, suspiro y rasco su nuca sin saber qué hacer.

Gerald miraba atónito la escena, _"¿Porque tenía que ser justo él?" ,_ camino hasta ellos nervioso, había corrido tratando de alcanzar a la rubia, al dejar las maletas Olga le había advertido que Arnold ya sabia que Helga volvería, y que la madre del susodicho trabajaba en el hospital en el que Bob estaba ingresado, así que sin esperar mas corrió, mas nunca espero encontrarse la escena frente a sus ojos.

 **– lo siento –** sonrió malicioso al ver al rubio mirarlo estupefacto- **mi prometida no habla español -** rodeo a la rubia por la cintura posesivo aun mirando al otro chico.

 **\- ¿Gerald? ¿Tu prometida? –** los miraba a ambos sorprendido-

 **– si Arnold, ella es mi prometida, regreso hace poco de viaje, bueno acabamos de regresar de nuestro viaje de compromiso –** la rubia sonrió y beso suavemente los labios de su prometido que se sonrojo **– bueno debemos irnos, adiós Arnold –** tomo la mano de la rubia-

Helga miro a hacia atrás y le guiño un ojo al rubio que se sonrojo embobado.

 **-¿Qué paso con él? –** murmuro tratando de sonar tranquilo-

 **– nada, chocamos y le hable en alemán para que no me descubriera –** murmuro sonriendo maliciosamente-

 **– ya veo –** susurro no muy convencido-

 **– Gerald, te lo dije, me vengare de todos, y tu serás arrastrado en mi venganza –** la rubio lo miro de reojo mientras caminaban-

 **– y yo te dije que no me importaba –** la miro **– mejor vayamos con tu padre bonita, luego nos ocupamos del cabeza de balón –**

 **– vamos prometido –** el moreno se sonrojo y sonrió mirando a su rubia prometida _"Solo espero que esta venganza no termine lastimándote Helga"_

Arnold caminaba pensativo, _"Esos ojos… son como los de ella, pero Helga no sería la prometida de Gerald… o ¿sí?"_ suspiro pesadamente, siguiendo su camino hacia el hospital, ahora ya no sabía si era correcto contarle todo a su madre, ella le creía un chico bueno, noble, pero lo que había hecho era ruin.

 **– no sé porque pero siento como si esto fuera un castigo o una venganza –** susurro mirando el cielo, para luego continuar su camino-

Bueno acá esta un nuevo cap espero sea de su agrado.

Las cosas se complicaran, por fin Arnold y Helga se han encontrado, aunque nuestra rubia favorita ha sabido salirse con la suya.

En el próximo cap llegaran algunas sorpresas para nuestros queridos prometidos.

Si hay alguien escondido por ahí leyendo deje review porfis


End file.
